Corazón Congelado
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: Jack Frost siente curiosidad por un espíritu, del cual se sabe muy poco y al conocerlo se da cuenta de que no es lo que esperaba pero ¿Quien se imaginaria que Cupido fuese una mujer? Jack Frost x OC, ya se que tal vez digan que esta pareja esta muy solicitada pero espero les gustes. No tenia otro titulo mejor D:
1. Chapter 1

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que los guardianes derrotaron a Pitch, ahora los cinco habían retomado sus deberes aunque en ocasiones se visitaban unos a otros, Sandman y el Conejo de pascua por ejemplo visitaban constantemente a Santa y el Hada de los dientes frecuentaba visitar a Jack Frost, aunque este último aún no se adaptaba a ser un guardián por lo que casi siempre optaba por estar solo, tanto que opto por regresarle al Hada de los dientes la pequeña hada que casi siempre lo acompañaba, Jack no entendía por qué aun teniendo amigos se sentía tan solo.

* * *

Jack Frost corría y volaba con la velocidad del viento cerca de un pequeño bosque Burgess al que llamaba hogar, le gustaba ese lugar porque podía estar ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en algunas ocasiones hasta jugaba con algunos niños sin que estos lo vieran, ya que ahora tenía que esconderse para que los niños no lo vieran, casi no salía en esa época del año, ya que tenía unas semanas libres en las que solo habría una brisa suave y no le gustaba mucho salir para no hacer nieve, aunque por alguna extraña razón ese día decidió salir.

Siguió su camino hasta un frondoso árbol en el que todos los días se recostaba para poder ver un parque en el cual casi siempre había niños jugando, aunque ese día era diferente.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo para sí mismo con un tono de curiosidad al ver cómo la gente adornaba el parque con listones roas y rojos, corazones y muchas flores.

-¿Y los niños?- se preguntó algo extrañado al darse cuenta que solo habían parejas y una que otra persona en el parque, verifico que no hubiera niños cerca para no ser descubierto y se acercó hacia las personas.

–Esos son… ¿Corazones?- dijo en un tono extrañado para después reír –No me imagino que harán con todo esto- se dijo a sí mismo para luego volar por los cielos y darse cuenta de que el parque no era el único que estaba siendo decorado, sino que también la ciudad entera.

-Qué extraño- fue lo único que logro decir.

Bajo y recorrió algunas calles viendo corazones por todos lados y un ambiente muy cálido y lleno de amor, un sentimiento no muy de su agrado pero a una parte de él le causaba una gran curiosidad, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos "cursis" de su mete.

–Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán celebrando?- dijo para fijar su mirada al atardecer que le daba paso a la noche –Creo que se quién me lo dirá- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Todas las personas en la ciudad se encontraban profundamente dormidas y en el centro de la ciudad Sandman hizo su aparición llevando a cada niño hermosos sueños.

-Meme- grito Jack.

Sandman al reconocer la voz de su amigo volteo a verlo mientras sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano.

-¿Qué tal los sueños?- pregunto Jack con una sonrisa.

Sandman hizo le hizo unas señales para indicarle que todo iba bien.

-Genial- dijo Jack con una expresión alegre para después cambiarla a una curiosa –Meme- dijo para llamar su atención -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo este esperando ansioso la respuesta de su dorado amigo.

Sandman lo pensó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo alegre Jack –Veras hace un rato vi a mucha gente adornado la ciudad y me preguntaba ¿Qué festividad es la que se acerca?- dijo el chico algo curioso.

Sandman se rasco la barbilla intentando pensar mientras veía los adornos de la ciudad y recordó cual era, con su arena formo un corazón sobre su cabeza y pensó que eso respondería la pregunta de Jack.

Jack al ver que esa era su respuesta torció un poco la boca –Si sé que hay muchos corazones- suspiro –pero ¿Qué se celebra? ¿Quién es el espíritu de esta festividad?- dijo Jack llegando al punto al que quería llegar.

Sandman pensó un poco y nuevamente con su arena dibujo sobre su cabeza la figura de un bebe alado el cual portaba un arco y una fleca.

-¿Un bebe?- lo cuestiono incrédulo a lo que Sandman solo asintió –No sabía que un bebe tenía un día festivo es… ¿Año nuevo?- pregunto el joven de ojos azules intentando averiguar, Sandman negó con la cabeza pero por desgracia no fue visto por el chico –No podría ser, eso se celebra en enero y estamos en febrero- se contestó a sí mismo mientras empezaba a caminar dando vueltas, Sandman seguía haciéndole señas pero el joven seguía sin verlo -¿un bebe y corazones?... tal vez sea una festividad relacionada con bebes- Sandman se cansó e hizo que un hilo formado con su arena se entrometiera en el camino del joven.

Jack seguía caminando sin darse cuenta del hilo que Sandman había colocado y si imaginárselo Jack cayó al suelo -¿Pero qué… Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo el chico molesto mientras miraba a Sandman.

Sandman lo miro y dibujo al Hada de los dientes con su dorada arena.

-¿Hada?- pregunto sin entender mucho -¿Crees que ella sepa algo más?- dijo algo dudativo.

Sandman asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien la visitare mañana, si voy ahora seguramente me mandara a dormir después de revisar mis molares- dijo algo resignado el chico –Gracias Meme nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose mientras emprendía su vuelo.

Sandman solo pudo despedirse con su mano y seguir con su trabajo.

Jack voló lejos de la ciudad y no tardó mucho en llegar a lo que él llamaba su hogar.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo el chico al llegar a una pequeña cueva frente a aquel lago donde él se había convertido en espíritu, la cueva está adornada con algunas ramas que salían de las paredes y el techo, era un lugar algo frio, pero para aquel que controla la nieve más blanca ese lugar era muy acogedor, se recostó cerca de la entrada para así poder observar la luna.

Dio varias vueltas sin lograr conciliar el sueño hasta que se arto.

-Maldita curiosidad- bufo para después intentar dormir.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado la introducción y enserio disculpen las terribles faltas de ortografía.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Un hermoso día comenzaba y Jack no tardo en levantarse para salir literalmente volando con dirección al palacio de los dietes para poder hablar con el Hada de los dientes. No tardó mucho en llegar, pudo ver a muchas haditas,algunas cargaban monedas y otras cargaban algunos dientes, pero todas se dirigían al mismo punto.

-El pequeño Erick debería dejar de comer tantos dulces- dijo antes de volar hacia otro punto -¡El primer diente de Emma!- grito emocionada para después volar hacia otra pequeña hada –Nena sé que eres nueva pero las monedas están guardadas por haya- dijo mientras señalaba.

El Hada de los dientes se movía sin parar de un lado a otro, parecía un día muy agitado pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a toda esa presión.

-¡Hola Hada!- saludo alegremente el joven.

La hermosa hada volteo y se alegró mucho al ver quien era su visitante -¡Jack!- grito feliz acercándose al chico.

Antes de que pudiera llegar una pequeña hada se atravesó felizmente voló alrededor de Jack –Yo también te extrañe hadita- dijo saludando a su pequeña amiga.

El Hada de los dientes sonrió al ver a su pequeña hada tan feliz –Señorita debes respetar el uniforme- bromeo con la pequeña hada, la cual se alejó para continuar su trabajo pero antes de irse le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Jack como señal de despedida.

Ambos sonrieron con el acto de la pequeña hada, hasta que el hada de los dientes hablo -¿Qué te trae por aquí Jack? No sueles visitarme mucho- pregunto curiosa el Hada.

Jack recordó el asunto por el cual la había ido a visitar -¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, tengo algunas dudas y Meme me dijo que tú podrías resolverlas- dijo el chico mientras la miraba.

El Hada de los dientes se sorprendió mucho, no sabía qué clase de preguntas le haría Jack –Claro- contesto algo curiosa –Si gustas podemos pasar a la estancia para poder hablar a gusto- Jack solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia un cuarto pequeño con algunas sillas y centros de mesa.

El Hada tomo asiento y le hizo una señal a Jack para que se sentara en la silla que esta frente a ella –Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?- cuestiono el hada.

Jack tomo asiento dejando su cayado a un lado –Veras… el día de ayer fui a visitar un parque donde hay muchos niños con los que juego- en ese momento el Hada le lanzo una mirada de preocupación y enojo -pero me aseguro que ninguno me vea- dijo Jack para calmar un poco a el Hada –El caso es que ayer no había ningún niño, solo había personas adornando todo el pueblo con corazones y listones- explico el chico –Así que me imagine que se trataba de algún día festivo pero no recuerdo alguno que sea en febrero, le pregunto a Meme pero solo pudo decirme que era la festividad de un bebe y me dijo que tal vez tu sabrías algo mas- finalizo el chico esperando la repuesta del hada.

El Hada de los dientes pensó un poco para luego responder –Tal vez te refieras al día de San Valentín- explico ella.

-¿San Valentín?- pregunto algo extrañado el chico pues no lograba recordar esa festividad.

-Si- afirmo el hada –Se celebra el 14 de febrero y el espíritu de esa festividad es un bebe llamado Cupido, el cual porta un arco y flecha para así poder enamorar a las personas- explico ella.

-No me imagino a un bebe disparando flechas- dijo en tono burlón.

-Ni yo- dijo el Hada.

A Jack le sorprendió la respuesta del hada puesto que no se la esperaba -¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto un poco incrédulo.

-Es solo que me suena tan increíble un bebe que porta un arco y flecha que va por las calles enamorando a las personas- dio un suspiro –siempre he querido conocerlo- dijo El Hada de los dientes.

-¿Cómo que siempre lo has querido conocer? ¿Nunca lo has visto?- pregunto con mucha más curiosidad que antes.

-Pues… nadie lo ha visto- dijo el hada, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Jack Frost.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto incrédulo -¿Nadie lo ha visto?- pregunto el joven.

-Bueno…- dijo el Hada intentando recordar –Tengo entendido que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un espíritu le pidió un favor- dijo el Hada con un dedo colocado en su barbilla.

-¿Un espíritu? ¿Cuál fue?- dijo el chico con un tono muy curioso.

-Santa Claus- contesto el Hada.

La respuesta dejo boquiabierto a Jack Frost -¡¿Norte?!- pregunto el joven algo incrédulo, a lo cual el Hada solo asintió -¿Y qué favor fue?- pregunto.

-La verdad no tengo idea, cada que se lo preguntan a Santa cambia el tema- dijo el Hada de los dientes –Siento mucho no poder ayudarte más- le dijo al joven al ver la expresión de decepción en su rostro.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico para calma a su amiga -me dijiste más de lo que esperaba- dijo esto mientras le sonreía tiernamente al Hada, lo cual formo un leve sonrojo en esta pero Jack no lo noto.

-Jack…yo…- pero el Hada no pudo continuar puesto que la Hadita había entrado volando a toda prisa a la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Hadita?- pregunto el chico de blanca cabellera, el Hadita empezó a señalar hacia una ventana.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y pudieron observar una especie de aurora boreal formada en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jack Frost.

-Norte nos está llamando- dijo el Hada en un tono serio –Debemos irnos- al decir esto último salió volando de la habitación seguida de Jack y la Hadita.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al enorme taller de Santa Claus, al llegar ahí pudieron ver que Sandman y el Conejo de pascua ya se encontraban reunidos con Santa.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo amenamente el Hada de los dientes.

-Hola- contestaron al unisón los 3 guardianes.

-Hola Norte…Sandman- Dijo el joven Jack recibido un saludo de ambos guardianes, después visualizo al Conejo de pascua y lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa -¡Hola Canguro! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al enorme conejo.

-Hola Nevera, hacía tiempo que no te veía- ambos guardianes ya habían superado sus diferencias aunque por la forma en la que se llevaban en ocasiones parecía todo lo contrario.

-Bien- dijo el Hada llamando la atención de los demás guardianes –Norte… ¿Para qué nos has reunido?- dijo manteniendo su mirada fija y algo curiosa en Santa.

Santa se veía algo preocupado –Al parecer… ahí problemas- dijo el anciano hombre sin quitar esa mirada de preocupación –El Hombre de la Luna me advirtió que un espíritu corre gran peligro- dijo mirándolos fijamente y con el semblante serio.

-¿El Hombre de la Luna te lo dijo?- dijo algo incrédulo Jack, a lo que Santa solo asintió.

-¿Y por qué solo te lo dijo a ti?- pregunto el Conejo de pascua.

-Lo que pasa es que se trata de un espíritu el cual solo yo conozco- dijo tratando de explicar.

El Hada de los dientes se sorprendió tanto que puso ambas manos sobre sus labios -¿No me digas que es…?- dijo ella, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación por parte de Santa -¡No lo puedo creer!- grito emocionada -¿Entonces conoceremos a Cupido?- pregunto con la misma emoción que antes.

Esa pregunta causo curiosidad en los demás guardianes, pero en especial a uno, Jack, el cual esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su amigo.

-Pues… - dijo en un tono nervioso –no es tan fácil- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Verán… desde hace mucho tiempo Cupido trata de evitar a la mayoría de los espíritus, no se deja ver por nadie que no sea de su confianza, así que yo tratare de encontrarlo y hablar con el- dijo para después lanzar un gran suspiro.

Jack estaba por decir algo pero el Conejo de pascua interrumpió.

-¿Y cuál es el peligro que amenaza a ese bebe?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé, el Hombre de la Luna no me lo dijo- dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la luna que se veía por el tragaluz –pero, debe ser algo importante- dijo regresado la mirada a sus compañeros.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos?- pregunto esta vez el Hada.

-Quiero que se mantengan alertas- dijo en un tono firme Santa –Cualquier señal que vean quiero que me la digan, no estamos tratando con cualquier espíritu, Cupido puede volar muy rápido, de hecho es el espíritu más rápido en el mundo…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué si lo vemos tenemos que avisarte? ¿No sería más fácil que hablemos con él?- pregunto Jack, el cual tenía muchas dudas.

-Cupido no los conoce Jack, es un espíritu desconfiado, si ustedes se acercan él se ira- dijo Santa seriamente, Jack solo apretó sus puños y torció la boca.

-Está bien si llegamos a ver al bebe te avisaremos- dijo el Conejo de pascua.

-Si- afirmo el Hada de los dientes.

Sandman quien solo había escuchado la plática asintió con su cabeza y sonrió amablemente.

Santa Claus miro a Jack quien solo tenía la mirada baja -¿Sucede algo Jack?- pregunto algo preocupado.

El chico lo miro a los ojos –No es nada si lo veo te avisare… debo irme- dijo para luego voltearse y caminar hacia la salida.

La pequeña Hadita le hizo señales al Hada de los dientes para pedirle permiso de acompañar al chico –Está bien pequeña, pero cuídalo mucho- le dijo el Hada sonriéndole, después de eso la Hadita salió volando detrás del joven.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del taller de Santa, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que siento algo o más bien a alguien que se posaba e su hombro.

-Hola Hadita- dijo mientras la miraba de reojo y dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa -¿El Hada de los dientes te dejo venir?- pregunto a la pequeña hada la cual solo asintió alegremente – ¡Bien!- exclamo el chico –Al menos no me aburriré en el camino a casa- al decir esto ambos se sonrieron y salieron del enorme taller.

El camino de regreso fue algo largo pero no aburrido, Jack hablaba amenamente con el Hadita y está siempre le sonreía. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña ciudad notaron que no había mucha actividad puesto que faltaba muy poco para que el atardecer llegara a su fin.

Jack y la Hadita caminaron por las algunas calles para poder llegar al bosque, pero de repente Jack se paró en seco al sentir que algo paso volando cerca de ellos, volteo rápidamente y solo vio a una silueta borrosa doblando en una esquina.

-¿Pero qué…?- fue lo único que logro pronunciar y sin pesarlo dos veces voló para poder perseguir esa cosa.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso?- le preguntó a la Hadita, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

Intento seguirle el paso a lo que sea que estuviera siguiendo pero no era para nada sencillo, lo único que podía ver era en que calles daba la vuelta, la persecución duro un buen rato hasta que Jack Frost se arto y golpeo con frustración su cayado contra el piso, provocando que algunos copos de nieve cayeran del cielo, en eso momento vio que se encontraba en el parque que había visitado el día anterior y pudo notar un ambiente muy peculiar, había muchas parejas en aquel parque donde parecía que el amor brotaba de todos lados.

"**_Cupido puede volar muy rápido, de hecho es el espíritu más rápido en el mundo…_**", las palabras de su amigo guardián resonaron en su cabeza.

-¿Sera acaso…- sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión –hemos estado siguiendo a Cupido?- dijo sin creer lo que decía –Rápido Hadita debemos buscarlo- dijo mientras intentaba salir corriendo, pero su capucha fue jalada por la pequeña hada la cual después de eso lo regaño –Ya sé que Norte quiere que le avisemos, pero…- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa algo malévola en sus labios –no dijo nada sobre perseguirlo nosotros mismos- después de decir esto voló con dirección al parque seguido de la preocupada Hadita.

Ambos rodearon al parque con la mayor cautela posible para así no ser vistos por nadie, hasta que a lo lejos Jack pudo visualizar una silueta oscura la cual se posó sobre la rama se un árbol y observaba algunas parejas, Jack intento acercarse y cuando estaba a escasos metros de Cupido, pero este levanto para volver a irse, el pánico se apodero de Jack, ahí se encontraba Cupido sobre la rama de aquel frondoso árbol a punto de irse ¿Qué haría? Sin pensarlo alzo su cayado y disparo un rayo de hielo el cual dio en la espalda de Cupido haciendo que este callera al suelo inconsciente.

Jack y la Hadita quedaron en shock al ver lo que el joven guardián acababa de hacer.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos hice?!- se preguntó así mismo algo alterado mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cabeza –Santa y los demás me van a matar- dijo mientras veía a la pequeña Hadita, la cual se encontraba igual de nerviosa.

Jack respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse –No hay porque alarmarse, lo mejor será calmarse, digo después de todo ellos querían a Cupido- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa a la Hadita la cual solo lo miro con seriedad –Tienes razón me comerán vivo lo mejor será ver si Cupido sigue con vida- bromeo el chico con la pequeña Hada a la cual casi le da un infarto al escuchar eso –Es solo una broma, no te alteres- le dijo para después caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba inconsciente Cupido.

Ambos caminaron cuidadosamente hasta quedar frente al espíritu del amor y cuando lo vieron quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión.

-¡¿Este es Cupido?!- se preguntó Jack muy sorprendido -¡¿Una mujer?!- dijo mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

Se trataba de una hermosa joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Jack, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias que parecían de gladiadora de un color dorado que llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas, su ropa blanca tenía un estilo griego, tenía una falda a la cintura la cual era corta al frente pero por detrás parecía ser tan larga que llegaba a sus tobillos, su blusa ombliguera tenía un solo tirante del lado izquierdo en el cual llevaba un broche en forma de corazón color rojo, llevaba un grueso brazalete dorado en cada muñeca y en la parte superior de su brazo derecho. Su rostro tenia rasgos muy finos y casi angelicales, aunque por el momento se veían pálidos por el frio, su cabello era color castaño claro casi como el caramelo, llevaba este amarrado en una media cola; llevaba consigo un porta flechas lleno de doradas flechas, en su mano portaba un enorme arco blanco con adornos dorados y en su espalda había un par de alas color blanco, las cuales por el momento se encontraban congeladas.

Jack simplemente no podía creer lo que veía –Es hermosa- dijo casi en susurro, pero la Hadita logro escucharlo y lo miro confundida –No es eso… quiero decir…yo- decía algo sonrojado y claramente nervioso, suspiro y continuo hablando –No podemos dejarla aquí- al decir esto la Hadita miro a Cupido en el suelo para lego devolver la vita a Jack y asentirle con la cabeza.

Jack se arrodillo frente a la inconsciente chica, con una de sus manos quito un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica haciendo que este se llenara de copos de nieve, le quito el arco de las manos a la joven y retiro cuidadosamente el porta flechas de su espalda para que estos no fueran a caerse, Jack levantó a la chica en sus brazos y se preocupó un poco al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica –Esta fría- le dijo con preocupación a la pequeña Hada, la cual no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa –Sera mejor que nos demos prisa- después de decir esto dirigió su mirada al cielo -¡Viento llévame a casa!- grito el chico y después una fuerte ventisca lo elevo por los cielos con dirección a la cueva donde solía pasar las noches el joven.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y Jack entro rápidamente junto a la Hadita y la aun inconsciente Cupido. Camino hasta el fondo de la cueva y deposito a Cupido en un lugar que él pensó seria cómodo, cuando la recostó lo primero que hizo fue verificar que esta aun respirara, suspiro aliviado al confirmar que la joven seguía respirando –Al menos no la matamos- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios a la pequeña Hada la cual solo asintió alegremente, después regreso su mirada a la chica y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba temblando, seguramente por el frio, Jack comenzó a quitarse su sudadera provocado que la Hadita se sonrojara ya que el joven no llevaba ninguna camisa debajo, cuando logro quitársela se arrodillo y la coloco suavemente sobre Cupido –Tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero por lo menos la calentara un poco- le dijo el joven guardián a la pequeña Hada la cual aún seguía sonrojada e intentaba no mira al joven guardián.

Jack se puso de pie y miro a la Hadita algo curioso pues esta no le dirigía la mirada -¿Te pasa algo Hadita?- pregunto inocentemente el joven, la Hadita solo puedo señalar la sudadera del joven -¿Mi sudadera?- pregunto extrañado el joven -¿Qué pasa con….?- no termino la palabra ya que entendió a qué se refería la pequeña Hada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Tienes razón… yo creo… será mejor… mejor me iré hacia allá- dijo el chico nerviosamente mientras señalaba la entrada de la cueva –Si gustas quédate con ella- dijo refiriéndose a Cupido –Puedes dormir en la bolsa de la sudadera, si te quedas conmigo lo más probable es que te de un resfriado- le explico a la pequeña Hada la cual asintió y se acomodó en la bolsa de la sudadera para así poder descansar un poco.

Jack la vio acomodarse y camino hacia la entrada de la cueva, al llegar ahí se sentó dejando el porta flechas y el arco de la chica a un lado de él y miro al Hombre de la Luna para después suspirar -¿Pero en que lio me he metido?- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su blanca cabellera –Al menos espero que esto mejore mañana- dijo mientras se recostaba e intentaba conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Hola, bueno la verdad no se cuantos estén leyendo mi fic ni si les gusta o no, bueno se que los cap son un poquito cortos pero les dire que los demás son un poco mas largos, bueno vine a decirles que este cap es solo el comienzo n.n y pues ojala lo disfruten.**


	4. Chapter 4

El sol se asomaba entre los árboles del bosque dando a entender que un nuevo día estaba comenzando, Jack seguía dormido hasta que sintió que alguien estiraba y jalaba con fuerza su rostro obligándolo así a abrir sus ojos, se sorprendió mucho al toparse con la mirada nerviosa de la ahora agitada Hadita.

-¿Sucede algo Hadita?- pregunto Jack mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos, la Hadita señalaba desesperada hacia la parte de adentro de la cueva, Jack tardo un poco en entender lo que la Hadita le intentaba decir, hasta que recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior -¡¿Cupido?!- pregunto muy asustado mientras se paraba de golpe, la Hadita asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, Jack tomo su cayado y entro rápidamente a la cueva.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se sentó para analizar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba pero para su desgracia no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, era una cueva llena de raíces y algo de nieve -¿Dónde me encuentro?- se preguntó a sí misma, se puso de pie para intentar volar pero al dar un salto de despegue cayo de lleno al frio piso -¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- se preguntó al mismo tiempo en el que volteaba a ver sus alas y se dio cuenta de que estas estaban congeladas -¿Qué me paso anoche?- pregunto tratado de recordar que había pasado –Yo estaba en un árbol y antes de volar yo… sentí… frio- dijo esto último mientras se abrazaba a si misma ya que podía sentir como el frio recorría todo su cuerpo, miro hacia donde se encontraba recostada antes y pudo ver en el suelo una sudadera color azul, se acercó y la tomo en sus manos pensando lo que iba a hacer –No puedo ponerme esto, ni siquiera se de quien es- dijo mientras miraba la prenda color azul cuando de pronto ese mismo frio volvió a recorrerla, suspiro –Tiempos desesperado requieren medidas desesperadas- dijo rindiéndose ante el frio que sentía, se puso la sudadera aunque esta le quedaba algo grande pero por lo menos la calentaría un poco.

Se abrazaba a si misma mientras miraba a todas partes, no podía evitar sentirse insegura ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar tan extraño? ¿Quién la tenía ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Para que la tenían ahí? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que algo muy importante le hacía falta –Mis cosas- dijo mientras miraba con desesperación para todos lados -¿Dónde rayos están mis cosas?- dijo mientras pasaba su manos sobe sus cabellos con frustración, tenía miedo tan solo de pensar que alguien se llevara sus cosas para forzar a que alguien más lo ame o incluso para romperle el corazón a alguna otra persona.

Escucho algunos pasos apresurados detrás de ella, quedo petrificada del miedo, seguramente se trataría de esa persona que la tenía cautiva ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Cerro fuertemente sus ojos y apretó los puños al escuchar tan cerca los pasos y se limitó a esperar lo peor.

Un enorme silencio se mantuvo en ese lugar tan extraño para ella, sabía que esa persona estaba frente de ella, podía sentirlo, una ventisca soplo y se abrazó a si misma al volver a sentir frio pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Estas viva!- fue lo único que la chica pudo escuchar ¿Era acaso que esa persona la quería muerta? La idea horrorizo a la chica, la cual abrió sus ojos con sorpresa topándose con una mirada azul que la veía con… ¿alegría? Se trataba de un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que ella, tenía un alborotado cabello color blanco, junto de él había una especie de hada, en una de sus manos llevaba un extraño bastón y al verlo mejor no pudo evitar ruborizarse y desviar su mirada ya que el chico no llevaba camiseta.

Una vez más el silencio reino, pero esta vez fue la chica quien rompió con el -¿A qué te refieres con "estas viva"?- dijo sin mirar al chico a los ojos.

El joven guardián no entendía muy bien a que se refería la castaña -¿Cómo dices?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven.

-¡¿Por qué te sorprende verme con vida?!- grito la chica algo molesta y asustada clavando su mirada color violeta sobre el chico.

Jack parpadeo un par de veces y no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender a lo que se refería la chica –Es solo que anoche estabas inconsciente y me preocupe mucho, te traje aquí esperando que estuvieras bien- dijo mientras le sonreía a la joven para tratar de que esta confiara un poco en ella.

Pero esto no funcionó – ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?- preguntó un poco incrédula la chica a lo que solo asintió el joven -¿Y yo estaba inconsciente?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Así es- afirmo el joven.

-Y dime… podrías decirme ¿Cómo fue que quede inconsciente?- preguntó ella mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

Jack no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la pregunta de la castaña –Bueno… veras… fue algo muy gracioso- decía el chico algo nervioso.

-Tú me dejaste inconsciente ¿Cierto?- dijo la chica en tono serio con sus brazos cruzados.

-Pues… si así fue- dijo algo nervioso el joven –Pero quiero que sepas que mi intención no es lastimarte- dijo al ver que la chica le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

-¿No?- dijo incrédula la chica a lo que el chico solo negó con la cabeza –Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo con una mirada tan seria que hiso que Jack dudara que la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos fuera el espíritu del amor.

-Tu eres Cupido ¿No es así?- pregunto Jack.

A la joven le sorprendió la pregunta –Yo te hice una pregunta antes- dijo en un tono molesto.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico a modo de disculpa –Es solo que… no eres lo que esperaba- dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Esto molestó mucho a la chica -¿Cómo que no soy lo que esperabas? ¿Acaso creías que era un bebe que usa pañales todo el tiempo?- dijo mientras se acercaba al joven –Estoy harta de que todos me confundan con un bebe, no se quien rayos comenzó ese mito- después de decir esto dio un suspiro profundo.

-Lo siento no quise ofenderte, es solo que…- intentó disculparse pero la joven lo detuvo.

-Mejor olvídalo, solo dame mis cosas y me iré- dijo la joven sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Al joven le sorprendió el cambio tan radical en la actitud de Cupido, buscó su rostro y se sorprendió aún más al ver que se encontraba sonrojada -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Jack inocentemente.

-No es nada, es solo que… no estoy acostumbra a hablarle a la gente cuando esta no tiene ropa- dijo bajando su mirada.

Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Yo… lo siento…es que… la única prenda que tengo es esa sudadera que llevas puesta- dijo mientras señalaba la sudadera azul.

-Yo… lo siento… yo… te la regresare- dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse dicha prenda.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico llamado la atención de la castaña.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- pregunto Cupido con una ceja arqueada –Hace frio, pescaras un resfriado- regañó al joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Jack no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la joven -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto la castaña molesta.

Jack se calmó -¿No sabes quién soy?- le pregunto a la chica.

-No suelo hablar con otros espíritus- explico ella.

-Bueno- dijo esto mientras daba unos pasos hacia a chica y extendía su mano hacia ella –Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno- dijo presentándose a la joven, ella solo miro su mano y frunció un poco el ceño -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Jack sin entender por qué Cupido reaccionaba así.

-No te lo tomes a mal Jack, pero no me interesa conocer otros espíritus- dijo Cupido en un tono serio haciendo que Jack bajara su mano con una mirada de decepción –ahora, si eres tan amable ¿Podrías darme mis cosas para poder irme?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible- dijo el chico dándole la espalda a la chica y empezando a caminar.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto sorprendida la joven -¡¿Por qué?!- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de él.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas- dijo mirando a Cupido a los ojos, en los cuales se veía reflejado algo de miedo –No te preocupes, ya te dije que no deseo lastimarte- dijo el chico tratando de calmarla.

-Si no quieres lastimarme entonces ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- pregunto la chica aun con miedo en su mirada.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué parte de "no quiero hablar con otros espíritus" no entendiste?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿Quieres tus cosas de vuelta?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa, la chica por su parte solo asintió –Eso pensé- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa –Tranquila solo serán unas cuantas preguntas, además necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto que involucra a los guardianes- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva y recogía las cosas de Cupido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver los cuatro grandes en esto?- pregunto Cupido.

-Querrás decir los cinco grandes- corrigió el chico.

-¿Cinco?- pregunto un poco incrédula la castaña –No sabía que ya había uno más- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Claro- dijo el joven –Lo estás viendo en persona- dijo en tono egocéntrico.

La chica no pudo evitar reír, lo cual molesto a Jack – ¿El tipo de la Luna te escogió a ti como guardia?- dijo mientras lo señalaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si- al decir esto Cupido volvió a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto algo molesto.

Cupido se calmó –No cabe duda que ese imbécil de la Luna no tiene idea de lo que hace- dijo la chica.

-¿Quieres decir que no soy un buen guardián?- dijo Jack molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues- dijo la chica en un tono inocente –me dejaste inconsciente, tienes como rehenes a mis cosas y me obligas a hablar contigo, yo solo digo que no me das una muy buena primera impresión- dijo la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cueva con dirección al bosque, los cálidos rayos del sol hicieron que Cupido dejara de sentir frio, haciendo que esta le regresara la sudadera a Jack, cuando este se la puso sintió un aroma parecido al del chocolate impregnado en la prenda, después de eso se puso el porta flechas de Cupido en la espalda.

* * *

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una zona muy amplia del bosque con unas pocas flores y árboles a su alrededor, al llegar a ese lugar Jack se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol y Cupido quedo parada frente a él.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí?- preguntó la castaña.

Jack la miro a los ojos y le sonrió –Pienso que este será un buen lugar para hablar- dijo Jack, después sitio como una manga de su sudadera era jalada, al voltear vio que se trataba de la Hadita -¿Sucede algo Hadita?- la pequeña hada empezó a señalar hacia algunas flores que se encontraban cerca de ahí -¿Quieres ir a ver la flores?- pregunto Jack, la Hadita asintió con una tierna sonrisa en sus ojos –Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho- La pequeña hada asintió para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Jack y volar hacia las flores.

Cupido observó la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro –Tu Hada es muy tierna- dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña hada jugar con las flores.

-Lo sé, aunque no es mía- explico el joven.

-¿No?- pregunto la chica -¿Acaso te la robaste?- pregunto la castaña más por molestar al chico que por curiosidad.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo el chico, causando una pequeña risa en Cupido –Muy graciosa- dijo entendiendo las intenciones de Cupido –Ella es una de las hadas que ayuda al Hada de los dientes, hace tiempo la salve y desde entonces le gusta estar conmigo- explico el joven.

-Así que eres un héroe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues así parece-dijo con un tono egocéntrico –Realmente no soy tan malo- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía.

Cupido se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada, ella sabía que no debía pasar mucho tiempo con espíritus –Bueno…- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema -¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo tomando asiento frente al joven guardián.

El joven arqueo una ceja al ver el comportamiento de la chica –Solo quería hacerte algunas preguntas- dijo el chico –Últimamente he tenido cierta curiosidad hacia ti, es decir, eres un espíritu del que jamás había escuchado- explico Jack.

-Pues… si solo contestando recuperare mis cosas- dijo Cupido resignada.

-Bueno- dijo Jack en señal de que empezaría su interrogatorio -¿Por qué no te gusta conocer otros espíritus?- esa era de las preguntas que más causaba curiosidad en el joven.

Cupido suspiro –Por algunas experiencias pasadas-fue lo único que contesto la chica ya que esa pregunta fue algo incomoda.

-¿Tiene que ver con el favor que Santa te pidió?- dijo Jack viéndola a los ojos.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Cupido -¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas linda- dijo el joven guardián con una sonrisa algo malévola.

Cupido suspiro resignada –Si…- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro punto.

-¿Qué favor fue?- dijo el chico.

-Eso no te lo diré- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- dijo algo sorprendido y molesto.

-Si Santa no lo ha querido mencionar yo no soy nadie para hacerlo- explico Cupido.

Jack suspiro resignado, ya que de cierta forma Cupido tenía razón –Bueno entonces dime ¿La gente te puede ver?- pregunto.

-No- dijo Cupido como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿No?- insistió Jack

-No- volvió a decir ella.

-Pensé que sí, digo muchas personas celebran tu día, pensé que por lo menos algunas pocas te verían- dijo él.

-Pues solo celebran el día, yo no soy más que una simple expresión- dijo la chica mientras contemplaba algunas nubes.

-¿Eso no te molesta?- preguntó el joven al recordar cómo se sentía cuando nadie lo podía ver.

-Pues no- dijo algo indiferente –las personas no tienen la culpa de que yo esté aquí, aquel que de verdad crea en mi me vera y si no aun seguiré flechando parejas- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack sonrió al darse cuenta de la castaña poseía un gran corazón y luego recordó algunas de sus palabras en la cueva –Bueno… dime ¿Por qué hablas tan mal del Hombre de la Luna?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

El semblante de la joven cambio a uno serio –Ese tipo solo me ha ocasionado problemas- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- pregunto muy extrañado el joven, pues él no pensaba lo mismo acerca del Hombre de la Luna.

-Problemas de mi otra vida y de esta, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso- dijo la chica intentando calmarse.

-Está bien… espera… ¿Dijiste de tu otra vida?- pregunto el chico un poco sorprendido, la chica solo asintió -¿Recuerdas tu vida pasada?… Digo es solo… que yo no la recordaba hasta que me mostraron mis recuerdos- dijo Jack.

-Pues… la verdad es que tampoco los recordaba, pero al igual que a ti alguien más me los mostro- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?- pregunto el chico con mucha curiosidad.

-Un amigo- dijo ella.

-Pensé que no hablabas con espíritus- dijo Jack con una ceja arqueada.

-Te equivocas- dijo corrigiéndolo –Yo dije que no hablaba con muchos espíritus- explico ella –Aparte de ti, el Hombre de la Luna y Santa Claus, solo conozco otros dos- dijo ella –Pero ya basta de preguntas- dijo ella provocando que el joven hiciera una mueca de desagrado –Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme sobre los guardianes?- pregunto la castaña.

-Cierto, casi me olvido de ese asunto- dijo el chico al recordar –Pues… Santa quiere hablar contigo- dijo el joven viendo a la chica a los ojos.

-¿Conmigo?- dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma, Jack solo asintió -¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto con un poco de enojo.

-Dijo que estas en peligro y que hay que protegerte- dijo el chico en un tono serio.

Cupido se sorprendió mucho –No juegues conmigo Frost- dijo la chica.

-No estoy bromeando- dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos.

La chica suspiró –No te creo del todo- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jack algo sorprendido.

-Veras la gente por lo general se acerca a mí porque quiere favores y no creo q esta sea la excepción- dijo Cupido.

-Tienes que creerme Cupido- dijo el chico clavando su mirada azul en la mirada violeta de la castaña, la cual se sonrojo al sentir su mirada.

-No Jack- dijo Cupido viendo al suelo.

Jack se puso de pie –Entonces vallamos con Santa a preguntarle, si yo te estoy mintiendo prometo que jamás me acercaré a ti… nunca más- dijo el chico muy seriamente.

Cupido se sorprendió al ver la forma de actuar del guardián –Yo… está bien- se puso de pie –pero no iremos con Santa- el joven guardián arqueo una ceja –iremos con un amigo que nos dirá la verdad- le dijo Cupido, Jack solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí este cap espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Muchas a gracias a Deipris por su review fue muy lindo y tierno de tu parte n.n enserio gracias a los demás que leen también gracias por dedicarse a leer aunque sea un poquito de este fic xD.**

**Bueno ya sin mas que decir me despido nos leemos luego n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Frost volaba tan rápido como podía detrás de Cupido, la cual le llevaba algunos metros de distancia ya que la chica era realmente rápida; llevaban alrededor de 30 minutos volando y Cupido aun no le decía a qué lugar se dirigían.

Cupido miro de reojo a su compañero de viaje y pudo notar que esta estaba un poco alejado -¿Qué pasa copo de nieve? ¡Eres muy lento!- se burló la chica.

Jack la miró algo enojado -¡Tú eres el espíritu más veloz del mundo! Técnicamente estás haciéndome trampa-reclamo el chico.

-Vamos si estoy volando lo más lento que puedo- dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Jack la miró molesto, pero suspiró e intentó calmarse -¿Falta mucho?- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- bromeo ella, al ver la expresión de enojo por parte del chico no pudo evitar sonreír -Ya estamos cerca- dijo la chica para después voltearse y seguir volando.

Y efectivamente, no pasó más de un minuto cuando Jack pudo visualizar un enorme edificio, el cual parecía tener cientos de habitaciones, Jack se sorprendió mucho al ver el lugar, pues jamás había visto o escuchado sobre un lugar semejante.

-Bien llegamos- dijo Cupido al detenerse justo frente a las enormes puertas del lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Jack curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que la Hadita salía de la capucha de la sudadera de Jack con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Este es el Templo del Tiempo- índico la joven, para luego acercarse más a la enorme entrada y tocar las grandes puertas.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo una voz femenina dentro del lugar.

-¿Esa es…?- dijo Cupido algo sorprendida al escucha aquella voz tan familiar.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una hermosa mujer que aparentaba ser un par de años mayor que ambos chicos y con una apariencia algo extraña; su piel era de un color verde, su cabello largo y ondulado era de un verde más oscuro al igual que el hermoso vestido largo que llevaba puesto, tenía unos preciosos ojos color rosa, del lado derecho de su cabello había una hermosa rosa color rojo, la chica estaba descalza y al ver a Cupido dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Mi bello querubín!- grito mientras abrazaba Cupido.

-¡Naty!- exclamo la chica tan alegre como sorprendida, ambas chicas se separaron del abrazo –Tal vez no debería preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

La chica hizo un gesto como de puchero –No sabía que no querías verme- dijo en un tono que le causo ternura a la castaña.

-No es eso… es solo que… pensé que estarías corriendo por todo el mundo, haciendo brotar flores y demás- dijo la chica intentando remediar lo que había dicho.

Jack observaba con curiosidad la escena hasta que cierta chica verde lo vio –Cupido no sé si lo sepas pero un chico te acosa y es bastante lindo- dijo en susurro a la castaña con una sonrisa.

Cupido se sonrojo un poco sin saber por qué –Él no me está acosando…él… vine conmigo- dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada, dio un suspiro –Supongo que debo presentarlos- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos –Naty él es Jack Frost- dijo dirigiéndose a ella –Jack ella es Madre Naturaleza, pero todos le decimos Naty-dijo dirigiéndose a Jack.

Jack estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido -¿Tu eres Jack Frost?- pregunto con ilusión la chica mientras se acercaba rápidamente al joven.

-Si- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Madre Naturaleza dio un grito de la emoción sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes -¡No lo puedo creer!- grito –Siempre he querido conocerte, amo como llenas de nieve y escarcha a mis bebes, bueno mis árboles y flores, me gusta llamarlos así porque creo que es lindo, no es que yo tenga bebes porque realmente no los tengo…- la chica estaba muy emocionada y hablaba muy rápido poniendo algo nervioso a Jack.

Cupido no pudo evitar reír al ver aquella escena, Jack tenía una cara de preocupación y nerviosismo, mientras que Naty parecía muy alegre –Naty- dijo llamando la atención de la chica e interrumpiéndola –Si lo sigues acosando se ira y necesito que me de mis cosas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naty se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que hacía –Cierto… yo… lo siento- dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Jack sonrió ante el gesto de ella –No te preocupes- dijo para intentar calmarla.

-Oye- dijo la chica con curiosidad -¿Por qué tienes las cosas de Cupida? ella no deja que nadie las toque- dijo aún más curiosa.

Jack iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido -Es una muy larga historia- dijo Cupido -¿Se encuentra Reloj?- dijo dirigiéndose a Naty.

-Sí, creo que está en el Salón de las Arenas- contesto Naty un poco pensativa.

-Bien- dijo Cupido mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del enorme lugar –Tengo que hablar con él.

Jack la miró para luego mirar a la Hadita, la cual se sentó en su hombro y le sonrió, después de esto caminó detrás de Cupido. Naty los observo con curiosidad, aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaba con Jack y Cupido, pero sabía que sus dudas serian resueltas muy pronto.

Cupido se paró frente a una puerta, Jack y Naty quedaron detrás de ella; Cupido abrió lentamente la puerta para no ser escuchada, Jack dio un vistazo y pudo visualizar a una persona que estaba de pie frente a un montón de relojes de arena, algunos eran más grandes que otros, también vio cerca una especie de fuente que también contenía arena; visualizo mejor a la persona pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una figura masculina que vestía un túnica con varias tonalidades en café y en una de sus manos portaba un bastón muy extraño.

-Jack- susurró Cupido, haciendo que el nombrado volteara a verla -¿Podrías prestarme mi arco y una de mis flechas solo un momento?- preguntó.

-¿Para qué los quieres?- pregunto Jack también susurrando.

-Confía en mi- contesto la castaña –Te prometo que te lo regresare- dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Jack suspiró –Está bien, pero que sea rápido- le dijo mientras le entregaba el arco y una sola flecha.

-Gracias- al decir esto Cupido voló rápidamente hacia el interior de la habitación, asegurándose de no ser vista ni escuchada, se colocó detrás del joven apuntándole con la flecha y disparó.

Jack se sorprendió al ver lo que Cupido hacia y se sorprendió aún más al ver como el joven la esquivaba, haciendo que esta se impactara y desvaneciera en uno de los relojes, el joven se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a Cupido.

-Nunca cambias ¿Verdad?- dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Naty.

Cupido le sonrió -¿Por qué lo dices?- le dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Siempre me recibes de la misma manera ¿No crees que con un "hola" bastaría?- se quejó el joven, Cupido solo sonrió.

Jack que aún estaba junto a Naty, veía algo sorprendido la escena de ambos chicos, Naty al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, llamando la atención del Jack –Sé que son algo extraños, pero uno se acostumbra- dijo Naty.

-¿Qué acaso ella siempre lo ataca?- pregunto Jack entre nerviosos y curioso.

Naty rió –No es atacar en sí, es como… una prueba- dijo la chica.

-¿Una prueba?- preguntó Jack algo confundido.

-Si- afirmo Naty –Reloj sabe que a ella no le gusta flechar espíritus y como es su mejor amigo cada que sabe que le lanzará una flecha él la esquiva, es como una prueba de amistad- explico Naty.

-Ya veo- dijo Jack –Aunque es un tanto raro… digo que tu mejor amiga te quiera atravesar una flecha por la espalda no es algo muy común- dijo el chico provocando una risa en Naty.

-Jack- le joven volteó a ver quién lo llamaba –Ten- dijo Cupido mientras le entregaba el arco –Siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo regalándole una muy tierna sonrisa.

Jack tomó el arco en sus manos y le regresó la sonrisa, después vio al chico rubio detrás de Cupido y se acero más para saludarlo –Hola soy…- dijo Jack frente al chico rubio, pero este lo interrumpió.

-Jack Frost, eres el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión ¿cierto?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, luego vio a la Hadita que estaba en el hombro de Jack –Y esa- dijo señalando la Hadita –Es una pequeña hada del Hada de los dientes- dijo el rubio.

Jack lo miro atónito -¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Jack sorprendido, causando risas entre las chicas.

El rubio le extendió la mano en forma de saludo –Mi nombre es Padre Tiempo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y Jack estrecho su mano contra la del chico respondiendo el saludo.

-Sinceramente Padre Tiempo…- dijo Jack pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Dime Reloj- dijo el rubio –Este par me llama así- dijo señalando a ambas chicas las cuales solo sonrieron.

-Bueno… Reloj…- suspiró –jamás había oído hablar de ti- dijo Jack algo nervioso puesto que creía conocer a todos los espíritus.

-La verdad es que no suelo salir mucho, por eso no me sorprende que no me conozcas- explicó Reloj, Jack intento habla pero de nuevo fue interrumpido –Sé que quieres saber cuál es mi "habilidad" por así llamarla- dijo Reloj, Jack asintió –Bueno veras yo puedo controlar el tiempo y saber qué es lo que pasara, pasó y está pasando en el mundo, pero no todo al mismo tiempo- explicó, mientras Jack lo escuchaba atentamente –Veras ahora mismo se todo sobre el presente, pero cuando mi forma cambie sabré todo sobre el futuro y después, cuando vuelva cambiar, tendré todos los conocimientos del pasado. Mi deber es cuidar las arenas del tiempo- dijo señalando los relojes detrás de ellos –la más mínima alteración del tiempo cambiaria todo rotundamente- explico el chico.

-¡Eso es increíble!- dijo Jack asombrado.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Naty muy alegre.

Reloj sonrió y se dirigió hacia Cupido –Bueno… Cupida- llamó a la chica haciendo que esta volteara a verlo -¿Qué es lo que querían preguntarme?- dijo mientras hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó ella –Lo había olvidado- dijo mientras volaba detrás de Reloj.

-Andas algo olvidadiza- bromeo Jack, haciendo que Cupido inflara sus cachetes haciendo un puchero para luego mostrarle la lengua al chico, Jack sonrió ante el gesto de la chica.

Reloj caminó hasta una habitación que era como una estancia y tomó asiento en una amplia y cómoda silla.

-Te escucho- le dijo a Cupido.

-Buena… veras…- no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado, tomo aire y le explico lo sucedido esa mañana con Jack -…el caso es que… Jack dice que los guardianes me están buscando para protegerme ya que según Santa Claus estoy en peligro- finalizo Cupido.

Naty se sorprendió mucho con esa noticia – ¡No! mi bello querubín no puede estar en peligro- dijo muy triste mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Cupido.

-Naty…- dijo la castaña mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre sofocante de su amiga –Naty… estoy… bien… pero…me ahorcas- dijo la chica escasa de oxígeno.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Naty mientras la soltaba rápidamente con preocupación.

-Gracias- dijo mientras le regresaba el oxígeno, Jack no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la graciosa escena.

Cupido estaba a punto de írsele encima a Jack, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Entonces quieres saber si eso es cierto- dijo Reloj mirando a Cupido.

-Si- dijo la castaña mientras trataba de ignorar a Jack –Eres el único en el que podría confiar, dime ¿estoy en peligro y realmente los guardianes me buscan?- pregunto la chica.

-Pues…- dijo Reloj poniéndose de pie y dándole la espada a los otros 3 chicos –Por el momento no sé si corres algún peligro, pero te puedo afirmar que Santa Claus te está buscando para advertirte y protegerte- dijo Reloj.

-¡Vez! yo tenía razón- dijo Jack en un tono triunfante.

Cupido apretó sus puños al sentirse impotente y preocupada –Entonces estoy en peligro- concluyo ella.

-Pues podría confirmarlo- dijo Reloj –Solo espera un momento- al decir esto una extraña luz lo rodeo sorprendiendo a Jack, el cual quiso acercarse pero Naty no lo dejo.

-Tranquilo, él solo está cambiando de tiempo- le dijo Naty a Jack para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Reloj se dio la vuelta, sus rastros de juventud se habían ido ahora era anciano y débil, su cabello que antes era rubio ahora se encontraba lleno de canas junto con una varaba que lo acompañaba, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo azules como el cielo.

-¿Ahora si me dirás si estoy en peligro?- pregunto curiosa Cupido.

-Claro pequeña- cupido cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió su mirada se tornó preocupante –Al parecer si estás en peligro- dijo sin poder mirar a los ojos a Cupido.

Cupido se mordió el labio y apretó aún más sus puños, Jack noto esto y puso su mano en señal de apoyo sobre el hombro de Cupido, la cual al sentir su mano tembló un poco por el frio que le provoco, Jack apenado retiro rápidamente su mano –Lo siento- le dijo sinceramente.

Cupido le sonrió tiernamente –No te preocupes… gracias- dijo desviando su mirada pero aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

–Reloj- dijo Jack mirado al ahora anciano, el cual lo miró -¿Sabes que la dañara?- pregunto Jack seriamente.

Reloj apretó con fuerza su bastón –Si… pero… no te lo puedo decir- dijo el anciano mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto enojado Jack.

-Son cosas del tiempo, no puedo revelar muchas cosas, ya que eso alteraría el futuro y al equilibrio del mundo- dijo Reloj mirando a Jack a los ojos.

Jack iba a rezongar pero Cupido no lo dejo –No te preocupes… yo lo entiendo- dijo Cupido con una sonrisa –gracias por ayudarme- dijo mientras abrazaba a Reloj.

Jack y Naty solo miraron la escena sin decir nada ya que no sabían que cosa decir.

-Jack- llamo Cupido, haciendo que este la mirara –Tenemos que hablar con Santa- dijo la castaña.

-Si- dijo mientras le sonreirá a la chica.

-¿Estarás bien Cupida?- dijo Naty algo preocupada.

-Claro, sabes que no me dejo ganar tan fácil- dijo para animar a su amiga.

Naty sonrió levemente ante el comentario de su amiga y la abrazó –Aun así cuídate mucho- dijo Naty sin soltar su abrazo.

Jack observaba a ambas chicas hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro libre.

-Jack- le dijo en susurro Reloj, para llamar la atención del joven guardián –a ella le hará bien hablar con los guardianes- suspiró –ella tiene un gran corazón, es solo que se ha llenado de desconfianza- Jack miró a Reloj algo confundido por lo que le decía –Quiero pedirte que la protejas y te ganes su confianza, de ese modo tal vez no corra peligro- explico Reloj.

-Pensé que no podías ayudarnos- dijo Jack.

Reloj suspiró –Lo sé, solo espero que esto que te dije no afecte nada- dijo el anciano.

Jack sonrió –Yo también espero eso, tu tranquilo yo la cuidare por ti- dijo a modo de broma.

-Lo sé- dijo Reloj con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿A que vino ese "lo sé"? ¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntaba Jack.

-Lo sabrás en su momento- dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia las chicas, dejando atrás a un Jack curioso y algo molesto.

Jack y Cupido se encontraban afuera del Templo del Tiempo despidiéndose de Reloj y Naty.

-Toma- dijo Jack mientras le extendía a Cupido su arco y flechas.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Cupido mientras miraba a Jack con algo de desconfianza.

-Estoy seguro- dijo mientras la miraba los ojo –Confió en ti, además a mí no me sirven de nada-dijo esto regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Cupido mientras tomaba sus cosas, después de ponerse su porta flechas miró a Naty y a Reloj -Volveré pronto- dijo Cupido mientras volaba alejándose.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- dijo Jack a modo de despedida para después alcanzar a Cupido.

-¡Mucha suerte!- les grito Naty.

Lo último que lograron ver fue a la pequeña Hadita despedirse con su mano.

-¿Crees que les ira bien?- preguntó Naty mientras veía el lugar por donde se habían marchado los jóvenes.

-Aun no es muy claro su futuro- contestó Reloj –pero solo sé que esto apenas empieza- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui :) pues que les digo estoy de buenas así que subí otro cap, no es que no los quiera subir, lo que pasa es que con la escuela y eso no puedo escribir mucho u.u por eso voy de poquito en poquito.**

**Deipris de nuevo gracias por escribir, es lindo encontrar review :D es bueno saber que te gustan los cap y ya veras que se pondrá mejor o al menos eso espero xD bueno y a los demás me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el fic ya saben para ver si le cambio o no algo y asi, pero como gusten no es presion jaja.**

**Bueno eso es todo me despido n.n suerte.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nieve, eso era lo único que se podía ver en el Polo Norte, a Jack Frost eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero para cierta castaña era diferente.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto Cupido después de estornudar por sexta vez.

-Pensé que ya habías estado aquí antes- dijo Jack mientras sonreía divertido al ver a la chica abrazarse a sí misma por el frio.

-Si- afirmo ella –Pero eso fue hace mas de 200 años- dijo mientras temblaba y miraba con enojo a Jack.

Jack rió –Ya te dije que te presto mi sudadera- le dijo con una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Y yo ya te dije que no porque no traes otra camisa debajo- dijo Cupido algo sonrojada y molesta.

Jack soltó una pequeña carcajada –Tranquila ya casi llegamos- dijo mientras señalaba al taller de Santa Claus el cual estaba ya se lograba divisar.

* * *

Dentro del taller Santa se encontraba revisando unos mapas y trazando algunas coordenadas en otros, pero todo su trabajo se fue a la basura en el momento en el que el espíritu del invierno entró por la ventana acompañado por una fuerte ventisca, la cual hizo que todos los mapas volaran.

Santa suspiro intentando calmarse –Puedo saber… ¡¿por qué entraste de esa manera?!- dijo esto último perdiendo toda la calma que tenía.

Jack solo sonrió –No te enojes Norte, yo solo te traía un regalo- dijo mientras señalaba la ventana por lo que había entrado.

Santa miró curioso la ventana, pero solo puedo sentir que algo entro volando tan rápido junto de él que no pudo divisarlo –No puede ser- dijo muy sorprendido imaginando que, o más bien quien, había entrado.

-Pues… si, si puede ser- dijo Jack con una sonrisa al escuchar lo que su amigo había pronunciado.

Santa se volteó lentamente y pudo divisar una figura femenina junto a la chimenea de la habitación intentando calentarse un poco -¿Cupido?- pregunto Santa aun un poco incrédulo.

Cupido al escuchar su nombre se volteó y miro al espíritu de la Navidad –Hola Santa… ¿Cuándo tiempo?- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…?- Sata no podía articular ninguna pregunta – ¡Tu!- dijo señalando a Jack, el cual se sorprendió mucho -¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Santa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Jack rio nerviosamente –Es una larga y graciosa historia- dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

-Querrás decir graciosa y congelante historia- le corrigió Cupido con una sonrisa burlona.

-No ayudas- dijo Jack mirándola seriamente.

-¿Jack que hiciste?- volvió a preguntar Santa con su tan conocido acento ruso.

-Sé que dijiste que no nos acercáramos a ella, pero yo tenía mucha curiosidad y…- Jack empezaba a balbucear.

-Jack- el espíritu de la Navidad lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Yo la deje inconsciente- dijo rápidamente el chico.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- dijo tanto sorprendido como enojado, e iba a continuar regañándolo sino fuera porque cierta castaña interrumpió.

-Tranquilo Santa ya arreglamos todo ese asunto- dijo la Castaña y Jack la miro agradecido.

-Bueno… entonces quiero creer que te dijo que te estamos buscando- dijo Santa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si- dijo Cupido mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Tenemos que protegerte Cupido- dijo Santa mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la joven en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué es lo que me amenaza?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… el Hombre de la Luna no me lo dijo…- explico pero fue interrumpido.

-Ese desgraciado no sabe decir las cosas bien- exploto de nuevo la castaña –él sabe muy bien quien o que me hará daño peo prefiere verme sufrir- decía cada vez más molesta.

-Cupido tranquilízate- le ordeno Santa y ella se calmó un poco –Sé que después de todo lo que paso no te agrada el Hombre de la Luna, pero él fue el que nos advirtió y si no nos dijo que te hará daño debe tener sus razones- dijo Santa.

-Como sea- dijo la chica con poco interés y desviando la mirada –yo solo vine para que me protejan- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y nosotros lo haremos- dijo esta vez Jack.

-Jack tiene razón somos los guardianes, no solo protegemos a los niños sino también a los espíritus- dijo Santa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien… entonces… ¿Tendré a 5 guardianes detrás de mí cuidándome todos los días?... digo es solo que sabes que no me gusta ser vista por muchos y si 5 espíritus van detrás de mí eso no será muy sencillo- dijo mirando a Santa.

-Decidiremos eso cuando los demás aparezcan, mandare a los yetis a buscarlos- dijo Santa con una enorme sonrisa mientras les hacia una señales a un par de yetis.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí a esperar a unos espíritus que no estoy interesada en conocer?- preguntó molesta.

-Si a mí me hiso más o menos lo mismo- dijo Jack con una sonrisa –no son tan malos cuando los conoces- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando algunos costales empezaron a salir de portales mágicos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que prefiero mis túneles?- dijo un enorme conejo algo molesto mientras salía de uno de los costales.

-No seas tan gruñón, mira a Meme a él parece gustarle- dijo mientras señalaba a Sandman el cual salía con una enorme sonrisa de su costal.

-Me pueden ayudar a salir de aquí- decía una voz femenina enredada en uno de los costales.

Jack se acercó y amablemente saco al Hada de los Dientes del costal –Gracias Jack- dijo en un tono algo coqueto el Hada, pero al parecer la única que se dio cuenta de esto fue Cupido.

El Hadita salió de la capucha de Jack y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor del Hada de los Dientes para después darle un pequeño pero tierno abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe pequeña- le dijo el Hada.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos, podremos hablar- dijo Santa Claus alegremente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar compañero?- pregunto algo curioso el Conejo.

-Sí, quisiera saber qué asunto es tan importante como para que nos metieras en costales- dijo esta vez el Hada.

-Es sobre Cupido- dijo Santa a sus amigos los cuales lo escucharon atentos –Jack encontró a Cupido- dijo señalando al espíritu del invierno mientras lo veía seriamente.

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunto el Hada feliz mientras se acercaba rápidamente y quedaba frente a Jack.

-Si- respondió Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó emocionada el Hada -¿Dónde está?- pregunto muy feliz.

Jack dirigió su mirada a Cupido la cual se encontraba recargada cerca de la chimenea con sus brazos cruzados –Ahí está- le dijo al Hada mientras señalaba a la chica.

-¿Esa es Cupido?- dijo el Hada algo incrédula mientras señalaba a la castaña.

El Hada de los Dientes no fue la única que se sorprendió al saber que esa chica era Cupido, pues el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman también veían a la chica con una mirada incrédula. Cupido por su parte no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación de los guardianes ya que ella lo único que quería era saber quién o quienes la vigilarían y salir volando para seguir con su "normal" vida.

-Cupido- la llamo Santa.

-Dime- dijo la castaña regresando a la realidad ya que su mente en ese momento estaba en otro punto.

-Acércate- dijo Santa mientras le hacía una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Cupido voló hasta quedar junto a Santa Claus y veía como el resto de los guardianes la analizaban de pies a cabeza, lo cual la incomodo un poco.

-Cupido ellos son… el conejo de Pascua… Sandman y… el Hada de los Dientes- dijo Santa mientras señalaba a cada uno de ello y Cupido los miraba detenidamente -chicos ella es Cupido- dijo Santa mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-¡Hola!- dijo muy emocionada el Hada -¿Tu eres Cupido?- dijo acercándose mucho a la castaña.

-Si- dijo Cupido nerviosamente, no le gustaba que se acercaran mucho a ella -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Es solo que… no eres lo que esperaba…- dijo el Hada inocentemente.

Cupido al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras no pudo evitar enfadarse, estaba a punto de explotar y gritarle al Hada, pero cierta persona se dio cuenta de esto y la tomo de los hombros para alejarla un poco.

-Tienes razón Hada, no es un bebe, pero te aseguro que es mucho mejor- dijo Jack con una sonrisa, mientras alejaba a Cupido.

El Hada frunció el ceño ya que se le hizo algo extraña la actitud del chico, pero no le dio mucha importancia –Si tú lo dices- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Cupido miró la escena con una ceja arqueada, después comprendió lo que sucedía y sonrió para sí misma puesto que esa información le sería muy útil para molestar a Jack.

-Bueno… Santa- dijo Conejo llamando no solo la atención del nombrado, sino también la de todos los presentes –Solo nos llamaste para presentarnos a la chica- dijo cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia la chimenea.

-No- dijo recordando el asunto –Verán quiero hablar acerca de cómo la protegeremos- dijo refiriéndose a la castaña.

-Puede quedarse en el Palacio de los Dientes- dijo emocionada el Hada.

-Ese no es el punto, pero muchas gracias Hada- le dijo Santa –Hay que vigilarla pero ella no puede dejar de hacer su labor- explicó Santa.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que la sigamos?- pregunto el Conejo.

-Algo así- dijo Santa –Podríamos turnarnos cada día o semana- explicó Santa.

-Espera compañero- interrumpió el Conejo –yo no puedo, Pascua está a menos de un par de meses, no puedo distraerme- explicó el Conejo.

-Yo tampoco podría, mi trabajo es diario y lo sabes- explico el Hada.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le preguntó el Conejo a Santa.

-No puedo sabes que con una fecha tan importante como Navidad requiere el año entero de planeación- dijo haciendo que el Conejo se molestara un poco ya que él no opinaba lo mismo sobre la Navidad.

-¿Y tú Meme?- pregunto el Hada esperando que Sandman si tuviera tiempo, ya que algo dentro de ella no quería que cierto chico de cabello blanco cuidara a Cupido.

Sandman estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué tal yo?- pregunto Jack Frost.

Los guardianes solo lo miraron pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a contestar y eso frustro un poco a Jack.

-Vamos, todos ustedes tienen algo que hacer en cambio yo no, a mí solo me quedan un par de semanas de ventiscas y algo de granizo, realmente nada complicado, tal vez una nevada o dos- explico Jack –Soy el único que está libre- dijo mirando a Santa a los ojos esperando que este le respondiera.

-Bueno…- Santa lo medito un poco antes de responder –Creo que tienes razón- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Jack sonrió victorioso –Gracias Norte- le dijo a su amigo.

-Entonces él tiene que cuidarme- dijo Cupido llamando la atención de los guardianes.

-Pues así parece- dijo Jack.

-Bueno solo trata de no dejarme inconsciente esta vez- dijo Cupido haciendo que Jack se molestara –Bueno fue un placer conocerlos pero debo irme- dijo Cupido dándose la vuelta para así emprender su vuelo, pero sintió una manos sobre su hombro.

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo Santa mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Lo hare- dijo ella.

El Hadita voló hacia Jack pero este la detuvo –Sera mejor que te quedes- le dijo y esta se cruzó de brazos a forma de puchero –Si llega a pasar algo no las podre proteger a las dos y no me gustaría que algo te pasara- dijo para calmar un poco a la Hadita, lo cual sirvió ya que la Hadita sonrió y le dio un tierno beso de despedida en la mejilla a Jack.

Cupido no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

-Bueno vámonos- le dijo Jack a Cupido –Hasta pronto- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los demás.

Cupido se dio cuenta de que todos correspondieron a la despedida del chico a excepción de cierta chica –Hasta pronto- dijo para ver si lograba cambiar la expresión del Hada de los Dientes, pero no lo logro –interesante- susurro para sí misma antes de partir.

Cupido vio que Jack se le había adelantado y voló hasta quedar a su lado.

-Te tardaste un poco- le dijo Jack mientras sonreía.

-Si- dijo la chica con una expresión algo pensativa la cual notó Jack.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Jack con curiosidad.

Cupido pesaba en el Hada ¿acaso en su mirada habían… celos? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de Jack –No te preocupes… solo estaba pensando- explicó ella.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó curiosos el chico.

¿Ese chico solo sabía hacer preguntas? –Estaba pensando en que estarás como chicle pegado a mí hasta que lo que me tenga que atacar aparezca- dijo la chica en broma.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- pregunto Jack en un tono algo seductor poniéndose frente a la castaña.

Cupido sentía que su respiración se cortaba y su corazón no dejaba de latir, por un instante quedó muda y sus mejillas se sonrojaron –No… No me molesta- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada –me molestan tus malas bromas- dijo mientras esquivaba al chico con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y seguía su camino.

-¡Oye!- dijo el chico en un tono molesto – ¡Mis bromas no son malas!- reprocho mientras seguía a la chica.

-Esa es la mejor broma que te he escuchado decir- dijo Cupido riendo logrando que el chico se molestara aún más. Sin duda alguna le divertía mucho molestar al espíritu del invierno.

Madre Naturaleza se encontraba caminando por un amplio bosque dejando flores de diferentes colores a su paso, realmente le encantaba su trabajo como el espíritu de la naturaleza, estar siempre en contacto con las plantas y animales le encantaba.

Caminó hasta una parte más profunda del bosque y logró divisa a algunos animales preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Naty a algunas ardillas, las cuales solo corrieron.

Naty caminó un poco más y pudo ver a un caballo negro tirado en el piso.

-Pobrecillo, seguramente se lastimo- se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba al caballo.

Naty se hincó frente al caballo pero cuando puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el corcel, este se desvaneció como si de polvo se tratara -¡¿Pero qué…?!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la arena negra que antes era un caballo la amarro como si estas fueran unas cadenas, inclusive l arena le tapó la boca como si la amordazaran. Naty se sentía preocupada y llena de… miedo.

-¡Vaya!- se escuchó entre las sombras, pero Naty no logró ver nada –Al parecer la bella Madre Naturaleza es muy fácil de engañar- se escuchó de nuevo la voz.

-Sé que tienes miedo…- Naty volteó y pudo divisar una silueta oscura –pero tranquila no te dañare… aun- Naty abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Pitch salir de las sombras.

* * *

**Hola, antes que nada perdón por no haber actualizado antes tuve unos problemillas de mudanza y así :s**

**Gracias**** a los que comentaron**

**Luna G y Lily muchas gracias de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y espero les guste mi cap**

**Deipris de nuevo muchas gracias eres una persona muy linda y espero te guste el cap**

**Bueno sin mas me despido, espero actualizar pronto, suerte.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cupido volaba de un lado a otro flechando a varias personas en su camino, se veía muy contenta y concentrada en su trabajo, parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Podrías ir un poco más lento?- se quejó una vocecita detrás de ella.

-No seas llorón, voy lo más lento que puedo- dijo Cupido.

-¿Llamas a eso lento? No te puedo seguir el paso- se quejó Jack.

-Está bien tratare de ir un poco más lento- dijo resignada.

-Gracias- le dijo Jack.

Cupido y Jack llegaron a una zona donde parecía haber mucha gente, Cupido se puso feliz y empezó a analizar a las personas en busca de su siguiente pareja, Jack por su parte solo la observaba.

-Este es mi lugar favorito- dijo la chica llamando la atención del joven guardián.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente el chico.

-Siempre veo parejas felices, el amor brota en el aire, siempre parece haber una clase de ambiente romántico- dijo Cupido en un suspiro.

Jack reflexionó las palabras de la chica y analizó el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre un monumento muy familiar para él, la Torre Eiffel –Entonces al espíritu del amor le gusta la ciudad del amor- dijo Jack con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo se suena algo cursi- dijo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa –Pero… al estar aquí me siento… apreciada- dijo con los ojos fijos en la enorme torre y sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Yo creo que es algo lindo- dijo Jack mientras posaba su mirada sobre la castaña.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Cupido algo incrédula mientras giraba su rostro para que su mirada violeta se topara con la mirada azul de Jack.

Jack por su parte solo asintió, podía sentir como se perdía en esos hermosos ojos los cuales tenían un color tan peculiar, sentía como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír, sentía la necesidad de correr y abrazar a la chica.

Por otra parte, Cupido al sentir la intensa mirada del chico no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, pero no era como esas otras veces en las que tenía ganas de salir huyendo, esta vez era diferente quería vivir y morir en los brazos del chico, y eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa, pensar así sobre alguien que tenía poco de haber conocido no era normal, pero… ¿Quién se resistiría? Era un joven bastante guapo, sus ojos simplemente eran bellos, bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y cada que ella los veía era como poder ver lo que el corazón del joven sentía, sus gestos eran tan expresivos y fascinantes, y sus labios acompañados por esa bella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, sentía tantos deseos de besa…

Cupido se sonrojo mucho en el momento en el que esa imagen llego a su mente y rápidamente agito su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos –Sera mejor que continuemos- dijo desviando su mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Jack, al notar el cambio tan radical en la chica.

-No es nada… es solo… me estoy atrasando un poco- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Jack y volaba nuevamente.

Jack solo la miró sin entender y la siguió resignado.

Después de un rato cuando el incidente anterior había sido olvidado Cupido seguía flechando parejas.

-Perfecto- decía al ver como una pareja a la que acababa de flechar se iba feliz y tomados de la mano.

-Si es una linda pareja- decía Jack mientras los miraba –Pero… creo que yo podría hacer una pareja mejor- dijo solo para molestar.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- dijo Cupido algo ofendida.

-Vamos tus parejas parecen ser todas iguales… todas tan… perfectas- dijo con una mano en su mentón.

-Dime Jack- dijo en un tono que al chico le causo ternura -¿Acaso yo te digo como hacer tu trabajo?- dijo aun con ese tono tan lindo.

-Creo que no- dijo un tanto extrañado por la pregunta.

-Exacto- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- entonces… tu déjame hacer mi trabajo- dijo con una expresión más seria.

Jack la vio alejarse en busca de una nueva pareja y sonrió –La bebe se sabe defender- se dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa mientras la seguía.

Cupido vio a un chico sentado en una banca, su aspecto era algo "diferente" que el de los demás, ropa totalmente negra y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, a ese tipo de gente la denominaba difícil, pues encontrarle una pareja no era nada fácil.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con esa chica?- le dijo Jack tan cerca de su oído que Cupido di un pequeño salto al sentir al chico tan cerca.

-¿En qué momento llegaste?- dijo algo sorprendida y con la cara roja, pero antes de que Jack contestara –Sabes… mejor… mejor olvídalo- dijo mientras se calmaba -¿Cómo sabias que le busco pareja a ese chico?- dijo mirando a Jack a los ojos.

-Fácil- dijo el chico con una sonrisa –tenías tu mirada clavada en él, como si lo analizaras, así que o le buscas pareja o te enamoraste perdidamente de él- decía Jack con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual molesto a Cupido y causo mucha risa en Jack.

-¿Cuál chica?- preguntó Cupido tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Esa- dijo Jack señalando a una chica de lentes la cual llevaba muchos papeles en sus pequeñas manos, parecía ser pequeña pero con un toque de dulzura e inocencia.

Cupido la miro detenida mente -¿No crees que el chico es muy rudo para ella?- dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

Cupido suspiró –Si me haces gastar una flecha negra te juró que me las pagas- dijo Cupido mientras preparaba su flecha dorada.

-Espera- dijo el joven, haciendo que Cupido perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de disparar mal su flecha.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- dijo algo molesta la chica.

-Te ayudare- dijo con una sonrisa y Cupido arqueo una ceja –Tu solo dispara en el mejor momento- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Jack se paró junto a la chica y caminó justo a su lado, cuando la chica pasó junto al chico Jack lanzó una ventisca haciendo que los papeles de la chica volaran hacia la dirección del chico y quedaran esparcidos por todo el lugar. El chico al ver a la chica tan preocupada empezó a recoger los papeles al mismo tiempo que ella, hasta que al intentar levantar una hoja sus manos se toparon con las suaves y delicadas manos de la joven, Cupido aprovecho ese momento y flecho a ambos jóvenes rápidamente, los cuales se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un buen rato mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y después de haber recogido todos los papeles ambos se fueron juntos muy felices.

-Y… dime preciosa ¿Quién tenía razón?- dijo Jack en un tono egocéntrico mientras se ponía al lado de Cupido.

Cupido solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida –Pues… ambos se veían felices y eso es lo que importa- decía mientras veía el camino por el cual se habían ido los chicos.

Jack la miró con curiosidad –Cupido- dijo llamando la atención de ella -¿Alguna vez… tu… te has enamorado?- pregunto algo inseguro pues no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la chica ni si le gustaría su respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó Cupido algo sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

-Yo… no lo sé… bueno eres el espíritu del amor, yo solo imaginé que serias algo enamoradiza- explicó Jack nerviosamente.

Cupido suspiró y miró al cielo –Pues… si… si me he enamorado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack se alivió un poco al ver que la chica no se había molestado, pero sin entender porque se sintió algo molesto al escuchar la respuesta de la joven –Ya veo… ¿podría saber quién es el afortunado?- al preguntar esto se mordió el labio, su curiosidad nuevamente lo traicionaba.

-Es una larga historia, seguramente te aburrirá- dijo Cupido mientras volaba tratando de alejarse.

Jack la siguió, al ver que la chica evitaba el tema su curiosidad aumento, voló detrás de la joven hasta que vio como esta se sentaba en el techo de un edificio, se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella –Puedes decirme lo que sea, además tenemos mucho tiempo- le dijo a Cupido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cupido lo miró a los ojos y pensó un poco para después suspirar resignada –Está bien… te contare- Jack le sonrió tiernamente –la persona de la que me enamore fue de Reloj- Jack al escucharla cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba eso.

-¿El Padre Tiempo?- pregunto sorprendido, la castaña solo asintió –pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Tranquilo, déjame terminar- le dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano del chico dulcemente intentando calmarlo, Jack suspiro y se calmó un poco –Veras… Cuando yo me volví espíritu… no concia a nadie, me sentía sola y desprotegida… hasta que alguien me encontró- empezó a explicar ella –Naty siempre me ha dicho que cuando me vio sola en ese bosque sintió una inmensa ternura y ganas de protegerme- Cupido sonrió por el recuerdo.

* * *

_-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la castaña._

_-Yo…yo… creo que… me llamo Cupido- dijo nerviosamente._

_-Es un lindo nombre- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa -Mi nombre es Madre Naturaleza- se presentó la chica –Pero dime Naty- dijo sin borrar su lida sonrisa._

_-Mucho gusto- dijo la castaña educadamente._

–_Dime Cupido- dijo haciendo que la chica la mirara -¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a casa de un amigo?- pregunto alegremente._

_La castaña pareció dudarlo, peo por alguna razón esa extraña chica verde le inspiraba confianza –Si- fue lo único que respondió._

_-Excelente- grito feliz la chica –Ven, sígueme- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo._

_Después de un largo rato ambas chicas llegaron a la entrada de un enorme edificio._

_-Este es el Templo del Tiempo- índico la chica verde –Aquí vive el Padre Tiempo- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa._

_Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero antes de si quiera acercarse, esta se abrió dejado ver a un apuesto rubio._

_-Sabes que no es necesario tocar Naty- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Me gustaría que por lo menos una vez me dejaras tocar la puerta- dijo en forma de puchero la chica._

_Los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre una curiosa y linda figura-Tu eres Cupido ¿Cierto?- dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica como si la estuviera analizando, pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro._

_Cupido se sonrojo al escuchar al chico el cual no dejaba de verla y el colmo es que era bastante atractivo –S…Si- dijo nerviosamente._

_-Mi nombre es Padre Tiempo- se presentó el chico –Pasen chicas, las estaba esperando- dijo mientras abría aún más las enormes puertas del lugar._

_Cupido quedó asombrada con el lugar, pues parecía ser muy amplio y lleno de habitaciones diferentes, no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados con curiosidad y emoción._

_-Cupido- dijo Padre Tiempo para llamar su atención –Sígueme- dijo mientras entraba a una habitación y Cupido camino detrás de él._

_-Cupido, tengo aquí esto para ti- le dijo mientras señalaba algunas prendas que se encontraban sobre una silla –Creo que te sentirás más cómoda- dijo con una sonrisa –Saldré afuera con Naty, avísanos cuando estés lista- después de decir esto dejo sola a Cupido en la habitación._

_Al poco tiempo Cupido salió de la habitación con ropa muy diferente, un estilo griego muy lindo, realmente su nueva ropa le había gustado mucho._

_-¡Te vez hermosa!- grito Naty y la abrazo fuertemente._

_-Cálmate Naty o la vas a asfixiar- dijo Padre Tiempo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la chica con una caja en sus manos –Toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba la caja._

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba la caja en sus manos._

_-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás- dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_Cupido al abrirlo quedó encantada, era un hermoso broche en forma de corazón -¿Es para mí?- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa mientras veía al chico._

_-Si- dijo tranquilamente –eres el espíritu del amor y los corazones son un símbolo de amor- dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

-Entonces ahí te enamoraste de él- dijo Jack interrumpiendo la historia.

-No- dijo Cupido tranquilamente –Al principio solo me gustaba, es decir, es un chico guapo y eso… pero creo que es más importante el corazón de una persona que su rostro- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Jack se sonrojó un poco al ver a Cupido sonreír de esa manera –Si tienes razón- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desviar su mirada –pero bueno, dime ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada?- dijo el chico mirado nuevamente a Cupido.

-Pues… conforme paso el tiempo, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él, me trataba tan bien, era muy tierno y atento, tan educado…- Cupido suspiraba feliz y Jack se aclaró un poco la garganta para así llamar la atención de la castaña, la cual al escucharlo reaccionó –Lo siento- dijo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Bueno el punto es que me enamore, pero…- su mirada cambió a una triste –cuando estaba a punto de confesar mis sentimientos yo… me entere de que no eran correspondidos- explicó ella.

* * *

_-Reloj- llamó Cupido desde la puerta llamando al chico por ese apodo que le había puesto al rubio._

_-Te estaba esperando y ya te dije que no me llames así- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pues aún no se acostumbraba al apodo que su amiga le había puesto._

_-Lo siento, es solo que es más corto que Padre Tiempo- decía la chica con una tierna sonrisa -¿Para qué querías verme?- preguntó con curiosidad._

_Reloj suspiró –Veras… necesito un consejo de…amor- dijo un poco sonrojado._

_Cupido al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, su corazón latió fuertemente y sus mejillas se cubrieron por un leve sonrojo -¿y por qué me preguntas a mí y no a Naty?- preguntó mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello._

_-Bueno… tú eres el espíritu del amor, creo que tú me ayudarías más- dijo nerviosamente el chico._

_-Creo que tienes razón, dime ¿qué sucede?- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno… veras… hay una chica… ella me gusta mucho, es una muy buena amiga y bueno… creo que estoy enamorado- dijo Reloj un poco sonrojado._

_Cupido se sentía realmente nerviosa, acaso era ella ¿Reloj estaba enamoro de ella? Si seguramente era eso, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad… que ella también estaba enamorada de él, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpida._

_-No quiero que creas que te quiero utilizar para que la fleches, eres una muy buena amiga y jamás te pediría algo así y menos después de lo que paso en el Polo Norte- dijo con una sonrisa, Cupido cambió su expresión por una triste al recordar lo sucedido, Reloj continuo hablando para tratar de que la chica olvidara el asunto –Bueno… el caso es… que… quiero que me ayudes… yo… yo estoy enamorado de… de Naty y quiero que me aconsejes- dijo esto último de golpe y muy sonrojado._

_Cupido podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos y las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con brotar de sus ojos, pero no… no podía dejar que su amigo la viera así –Reloj… yo… me gustaría ayudarte… pero yo… tengo algo que hacer- dijo entrecortadamente para después salir volando lo más rápido que pudo del Templo del Tiempo, dejando atrás a un rubio muy confundido._

_-¿Dije algo malo?- se preguntó Reloj así mismo, sin comprender la actitud de la chica, podría saber todo sobre el tiempo, pero jamás entendería a las chicas._

_Cupido lloraba amargamente sentada sobre el techo de un gran edificio –Soy una tonta- se dijo así misma –y… pensar que… casi le digo que… que… que yo lo quería- decía sin dejar de llorar._

_Trató de calmarse un poco, quería olvidar la situación por la que pasaba, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de lo que sentía… de su corazón hecho pedazos, hasta que por su cabeza paso una idea algo loca; tomó una de sus flechas y la puso sobre su pecho, dio un largo suspiro –Mi corazón no debe estar roto- y en ese momento clavó la flecha sobre su pecho, una vez que la flecha se introdujo esperó y… esperó pero…nada -¿Por qué… por qué no funciona?- tomó otra flecha e hiso lo mismo pero esta tuvo el mismo efecto… nada; sus ojos empezaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas._

* * *

-Y así fue como se me rompió el corazón y me entere de que no me puedo enamorar realmente- le dijo a Jack dándole a entender que su historia había finalizado.

Jack la observo detenidamente, la mirada de Cupido se veía triste –Bueno… creo que el corazón se cura con el tiempo ¿no crees?, no deberías estar triste por eso- dijo intentando animarla.

Cupido lo miro a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente –Gracias Jack aunque para serte sincera eso ya lo supere, Reloj es un gran amigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?- preguntó el chico sin pensarlo.

Cupido se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta tan directa del joven, suspiró –Jack… No me puedo enamorar… para que una pareja se enamore de verdad y su amor sea eterno… tiene que ser flechado con una de estas- dijo mientras tomaba una dorada flecha en sus manos –pero… ellas no tienen efecto en mí, es como si yo no pudiera amar, así que no me puedo enamorar- explicó la castaña con su mirada violeta llena de tristeza.

Jack proceso esa información ¿el espíritu del amor no podía amar? Eso sí que era raro, pero bueno tal vez el Hombre de la Luna tenga sus razones; miró a Cupido, por alguna razón el verla así hacia que su corazón se sintiera vacío, quería protegerla.

Con una de sus manos acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Cupido y la miró a los ojos, poco a poco se perdió en su mirada, lentamente se acercó al rostro de la chica hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

Cupido quedó estática al ver la acción del chico, era la primera vez que tenía un contacto físico con él y no sentía frio, quedó hipnotizada con la tierna mirada del chico, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al quedar tan cerca de él y su corazón se estremeció cuando escuchó al chico susurrarle cerca de su oído.

-No es imposible amar a alguien- le susurro con una voz muy dulce.

Jack se acercó lentamente a los labios de Cupido, hasta que sintió el cálido roce de los labio rosa de la chica, fue entonces cuando reacciono ¿Qué rayos hacia? Se alejó rápidamente de ella, sus malditos impulsos lo habían traicionado pero… ¿Por qué ella no lo había alejado? Acaso ella… ¿quería besarlo? Se sonrojó al pensar en eso.

Ninguno podía mirarse al rostro, ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos.

-Yo… yo creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Cupido rompiendo el silencio que se había formado con su cara claramente sonrojada.

-S…si- dijo nerviosamente Jack.

* * *

**Pues aquí el siguiente cap espero les guste.**

**Gracias a los que dejan Reviews son muy lindos.**

**Luna G espero te guste este cap.**

**eve-tsuki muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto mi historia.**

**GomitaSalvatore muchas gracias de verdad tu review fue muy lindo, espero disfrustes este cap.**

**saludos a los demás que leen, suerte y besitos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ambos chicos se encontraban por los cielos de Paris es busca de un lugar donde dormir, ninguno decía ni una sola palabra, en ocasiones intercambiaban miradas las cuales solo duraban unos segundos.

Jack realmente quería hablar con Cupido, pero no tenía idea de cómo, hasta que recordó lo que hacían.

-¿Por qué buscamos un lugar donde dormir?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Cupido mientras lo miraba.

-Si… me refiero… acaso ¿No tienes un hogar?- preguntó mientras rascaba su cabeza, era un poco incómodo preguntarle eso, ya que realmente no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la chica.

-Pues… la verdad… no- dijo Cupido un poco apenada –Siendo el espíritu del amor tengo que estar en constante movimiento, siempre estoy de un lugar a otro flechando personas y pues… suelo dormir en cualquier lugar-explicó ella –lo siento- le dijo algo apenada sin mirar al chico a los ojos.

Torpe, torpe, torpe, eso es lo único que pensaba Jack sobre sí mismo, en vez de hablar de una buen manera con Cupido la había hecho sentir mal –Cupido… yo… bueno… no te disculpes… yo no debí…- decía torpe y nerviosamente el chico.

Cupido al verlo sonrió, pues no recordaba haberlo visto tan nervioso –Tranquilo Jack, estoy bien- dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Jack suspiró para luego sonreír y ver a los ojos violetas de Cupido –Está bien… entonces sigamos buscado- dijo para así emprender su vuelo.

Después de un rato encontraron un pequeño bosque, en el cual había un pequeño lago y cerca de este había un área con verde y cómodo césped.

-Me parece un lindo lugar- dijo Cupido mientras aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo.

-Pues… no está mal- dijo Jack mientras se recostaba en el césped.

Cupido lo observo recostarse y cerrar sus ojos, realmente era lindo, su cabello blanco y alborotado, sus ojos azules y expresivos, su sonrisa tan amable… maldición de nuevo estaba pensando en él, suspiró y paso una mano sobre su cabello, no quería pensar que lo que se imaginaba fuera cierto.

-Jack- dijo Cupido para llamar su atención.

-¿Hum? – fue lo único que pronunció el chico mientras abría sus ojos y miraba a la castaña.

-Yo… bueno… tú me hiciste preguntas a mí y pues… - decía nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres hacerme preguntas?- dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-Si…bueno… solo una- dijo ella.

Jack sonrió, por alguna razón la chica le causaba ternura –Bueno, si eso quieres dime- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Está bien…- dijo Cupido mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico –Dime Jack… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- decía mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la pregunta de la chica, se sentía nervioso pero trató de disimular – Y… ¿A que vino esa pregunta? ¿Acaso te intereso?- pregunto pícaramente.

Cupido tenía la cara totalmente roja –No… no es eso… es solo… tu preguntaste primero- decía nerviosamente –yo solo tenía curiosidad- dijo ya un poco más calmada.

Jack sonrió ampliamente por el gesto de la chica, para después adoptar una pose pensativa –Pues… no creo haberme enamorado antes- decía mientras recordaba –En toda mi vida como espíritu, solo he conocido a 3 chicas, 4 si cuentas a la Hadita- decía mientras miraba a Cupido.

Cupido sonrió –Ya te imagino caminando de la mano de esa dulce Hadita- decía sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa- se quejó el chico más por diversión que por enojo.

-Lo siento- suspiró –continua- decía mientras prestaba atención al chico.

-Bueno pues solo conozco 3, a ti, a Naty y al Hada de los Dientes- explico el chico y notó como el semblante de la castaña cambiaba a uno pensativo, pero no le dio mucha importancia –y bueno de ninguna me he enamorado- dijo el chico un poco dudativo en sus palabras.

Cupido se mordió el labio al escuchar lo que el chico había dicho, por lo que escuchaba Jack no sabía que el Hada de los Dientes estaba enamorada de él, pero cundo dijo que no estaba enamorada de ninguna con ese tono inseguro, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, tal vez Jack estaba enamorado del Hada de los Dientes y no quería decirle, y por alguna razón… se sintió… triste.

-Además enamorarme de una humana no sería una opción, es decir, he visto muchas personas nacer y morir, no me gustaría enamorarme de alguien que sé que tarde o temprano se ira de mi lado para siempre… eso me lastimaría mucho- termino de explicar el chico.

-Lo sé, eso es una locura, al principio es lindo, pero cuando esa persona envejece y tú sigues igual te sientes… impotente por no poder hacer nada, te gustaría envejecer a su lado- suspiró- pero sola la vez morir y vives con el corazón roto toda tu vida- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Jack la observo atento, era como si ella hubiera vivido eso -¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica.

Cupido reaccionó –Yo no debí decir eso- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lejos del chico.

Jack la siguió, la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos –Puedes confiar en mí- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y sin despejar la mirada de sus ojos -¿Te pasó algo?- pregunto preocupado.

Cupido suspiró –A mí no- dijo triste.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Jack.

-Tiene que ver con Santa- dijo mientras se soltaba y se recostaba cerca de unos árboles.

Jack la siguió –Entones… quiere decir que no me dirás nada- concluyó.

-No te diré nada hasta que Santa quiera hablar de ello- decía Cupido un poco seria.

-No sé si él quiera decirme- decía Jack.

-¿Ya se lo peguntaste?- dijo Cupido viéndolo a los ojos.

-No… pero no creo que quiera hablar- dijo un poco desanimado mientras veía el cielo.

-No perderías nada con intentarlo- dijo Cupido dándole ánimos –Deberías hablar con él ¿Qué tal mañana?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa para Jack.

Jack la miro –Debo cuidarte- le dijo como si Cupido estuviera diciendo una locura.

-Vamos Jack, se cuidarme sola, además le hará bien a los dos, Santa se desahogara y tu dejaras de hacer tantas preguntas- dijo en broma la chica.

Jack rio ante el cometario de la chica –Lo pensare, pero te advierto que de mí no te libraras fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron por un par de minutos, formando nuevamente un silencio, pero a diferencia de la última vez este no era incomodo, era como si disfrutaran cada momento en el que sus miradas chocaban.

-Jack…- lo llamó Cupido –Deberíamos descansar- dijo la castaña dulcemente.

-Creo que tienes razón- al decir esto ambos se acomodaron, uno al lado del otro dándose la espalda –descansa- dijo Jack mientras intentaba dormir.

-Descansa Jack- dijo Cupido mientras cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

El sol salió dando a entender que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Algunos rayos de sol se posaron sobre los cerrados ojos de Cupido a la cual se le hiso algo incómodo, pero al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que no podía, algo la tenía sujeta pero ¿Qué? Lentamente abrió sus ojos topándose de frente con el pálido rostro de cierto chico.

Cupido no pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver el rostro de Jack tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que el chico la tenía abrazada y al intentar moverse el chico la abrazo aún más fuerte, estaba realmente nerviosa, el chico estaba muy cerca, pero… se veía tan lindo dormido, parecía tan… tranquilo, tan lindo…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se acomodó entre los brazos del chico, acurrucándose en el pecho de él, por primera vez en toda su existencia no quería levantarse, quería quedarse ahí recostada, cerró lentamente sus ojos y sonrió levemente al escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico.

Había un olor familiar en el aire, ese olor de su sudadera después de que Cupido le regresara su sudadera, era como el chocolate, realmente le gustaba ese olor… lentamente Jack abrió sus ojos, ya que le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a la luz del día, intento mover sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que estos oprimían algo contra su pecho, al bajar su mirada sus mejillas se tornaron de un tenue color carmesí y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Cupito estaba dormida sobre su pecho, por alguna razón se sentía feliz.

Se separó un poco del cuerpo de Cupido, con una de sus manos alejó unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro de Cupido y besó tiernamente la frente de la castaña.

Cupido sintió los labios del chico sobre su frente y pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas enrojecieron, Jack se separó lentamente de la chica y la miró a sus ahora abiertos ojos.

-Buenos días Cupido- dijo sonrojado y un poco nervioso.

-Buenos días- dijo Cupido sonrojada.

Ninguno menciono nada de lo sucedido, ambos se levantaron, Cupido se preparó alguna de sus flechas, mientras que Jack solo la observaba.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Cupido sin apartar la mirada de sus cosas.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Jack al no entender a lo que se refería la chica.

Cupido lo miró –Si ¿Qué harás? ¿Iras a hablar con Santa?- preguntó ella.

Jack recordó su plática la noche anterior –No lo sé…- dijo mientras lo meditaba –no quiero dejarte sola, además, si voy y no vas conmigo lo más probable es que ahora si me asesine sin piedad- dijo mientras sonreía.

Cupido no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del chico –No seas exagerado, Santa no te haría nada- dijo mientras lo miraba divertida.

-No, claro que él no hará nada… te aseguro que mandara a sus yetis- decía en un tono de falsa preocupación.

-Eres un tonto- dijo entre risas –Si te dice algo, dile que yo te mande porque ya no aguataba que me estuvieras preguntando tanto- Jack al escuchar esto último la miró serio y Cupido solo sonrió y le enseñó la lengua.

Jack suspiró -¿Enserio quieres que vaya?- decía con una ceja arqueada.

-Ya te dije que les hará bien a ambos- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Jack suspiró resignado –Está bien, iré- dijo mientras miraba los ojos violeta de la chica.

Cupido sonrió victoriosa, Jack tomó su cayado y se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- le preguntó algo serio pero con un tono muy dulce mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Estaré bien- le dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura –Cofia en mi- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Jack sonrió –Confío en ti- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Gracias… Cuídate mucho- le dijo a modo de despedida.

-Tú también, cuídate mucho- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de la chica y salir volando – ¡Nos vemos!- fue lo último que logró gritar el chico antes de desaparecer por completo.

Cupido se quedó viendo el lugar por donde se había ido el chico y luego posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla donde el chico había depositado aquel fugaz beso, sonrió levemente, había sido un tierno gesto, pero luego su sonrisa se borró y agitó su cabeza, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No debía comportarse así con él, no debía desarrollar sentimientos hacia a él, simplemente él no era para ella ¿o sí?, agitó nuevamente su cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos.

-Buscare algo de comer, me afecta pensar con el estómago vacío- se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Voló un rato por el bosque tratando de buscar algo que comer, hasta que encontró un enorme árbol de manzanas, al verlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Se acercó al árbol y cuidadosamente tomó una de las bellas manzanas rojas que colgaba del árbol, la tomó entre sus manos pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle una mordida escuchó un extraño ruido detrás de ella.

Lentamente volteó su rostro para poder ver que era lo que había hecho aquel ruido, quedó petrificada al ver quien hizo ese ruido.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba un caballo muy extraño, era enorme y de color negro, se veía bastante molesto y parecía que quería atacarla.

Que buen momento escogió para mandar a Jack con Santa, fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de la chica, Jack… si él estuviera ahí seguramente ese caballo ya se hubiese alejado.

Sin previo aviso el caballo empezó a correr con dirección a la castaña, quería envestirla, Cupido por la impresión no sabía qué hacer, la roja manzana cayó de sus manos, el paico se apoderaba de ella. El enorme animal ya estaba bastante cerca, Cupido cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se preparó para el impacto, pero este nunca llego…

-¡Alto!- Cupido escuchó una voz que jamás había escuchado cerca de ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la espalda de una persona y al enorme caballo frente a él –Tranquilo muchacho, ella no es una mala persona- le dijo al caballo mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza del animal.

Cupido lo miraba si entender muy bien lo que pasaba ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el hombre mientras se volteaba y ponía toda su atención sobre Cupido.

-S…si- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Me alegra oír eso- suspiró –Por un momento pensé que te dañaría- decía con preocupación.

-Estoy bien… gracias- dijo ella, no quería confiar en aquel sujeto, al menos no sin Jack cerca, es decir Jack se va y este tipo aparece salvándola, ella no es tan tonta.

-Bien, me alegra saber eso- dijo y después se dio la vuelta –solo tenga más cuidado- dijo empezando a caminar.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo le preguntaba si estaba bien y se iba? Jack no la dejó ir cuando la conoció… demonios, de nuevo estaba penando en él, tenía que sacárselo de la mente –Tal vez no deba preguntar esto… pero… ¿Quién eres?- dijo llamando la atención del hombre haciendo que regresara.

-Mi bella dama- decía sin dejar de caminar –me han llamado de tantas maneras… el coco… el hombre del saco… incluso pesadilla…- suspiró – pero… llámame Pitch- al decir esto tomo una de las manos de Cupido y la beso.

Cupido lo observo intentando analizarlo, jamás había escuchado hablar de ese espíritu –Nunca había escuchado hablar de usted- le dijo con honestidad.

El hombre grisáceo suspiró –No me sorprende… soy algo así como… la oveja negra- explicó él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin comprender.

Pitch suspiró –Si… bueno… yo soy un espíritu que debe atormentar a los niños, debo causarles pesadillas, hacer… que me teman- decía con la mirada perdida –pero… yo no escogí ser así- dijo con voz triste.

Por alguna razón Cupido se sintió mal por él y también lo comprendió, ella no quería ser el espíritu del amor, no era fácil hacer que las personas se enamoraran de por vida y saber que ella jamás seria amada de verdad, ella no lo pidió así, tal vez eso le pasaba a él.

-Es difícil ser un espíritu así, es decir, mi función es atormentar a los niños, tengo que hacerlo pero… si lo hago el Hombre de la Luna esta sobre mi… presionándome y mandando a los guardianes a… castigarme y si no lo hago, pues es la misma historia- explicó –no sé si me entiendas- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Cupido simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabia por experiencia propia que el Hombre de la Luna no era realmente bueno, pero jamás pensó que fuese tan malo –Yo… te comprendo, bueno en parte- explicó ella.

-¿Enserio?- le dijo con un tono sorprendido.

-Pues…si- suspiró –El Hombre de la Luna no me ha tratado muy bien y hace poco le dijo a los guardianes que yo estaba en peligro, pero… no les dijo que me dañaría- por alguna razón ese hombre se estaba ganando su confianza, tal vez porque de cierto modo extraño se sentía identificada con él.

-Eso no es algo muy amable- dijo él –digo si alguien esta e peligro haces cualquier cosa por ayudar, pero dime ¿Los guardianes te ayudaron?- preguntó.

-Pues sí, Jack me está cuidando- explicó ella.

-¿Jack Frost?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si- contestó ella sin entender porque se sorprendía tanto el hombre.

-Bueno, pues… si te puedo dar un consejo es que no confíes del todo en él- dijo un poco preocupado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la castaña sin entender.

-Bueno… yo lo conocí- Cupido se sorprendió por la respuesta, Pitch solo suspiró –como ya te dije el Hombre de Luna y yo no llevamos una muy buena relación y bueno los guardianes tampoco son la excepción- explicó –antes de que Jack se volviera guardián, él no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, él decía ser alguien imparcial, pero… ellos le ofrecieron ser guardián y él acepto, lo pusieron en mi contra- decía en un tono deprimido.

-Yo… no tenía idea- dijo la chica intentando creer lo que el hombre le decía.

-No me sorprende- suspiró – Muestran una apariencia tierna y dulce, pero son solo peones del Hombre de la Luna, no los culpo- dijo Pitch.

-Entonces ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos son malos?- cuestionó la castaña.

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso- le dijo Pitch con una tierna sonrisa –solo digo que no son de confianza- al decir esto dio media vuelta para emprender su camino –cuídate mucho- le dijo son borrar esa tierna sonrisa de su rostro.

-Espera- dijo Cupido al ver que el hombre se iba -¿Ya te vas?- preguntó.

Pitch la miró a los ojos –Si… no quiero meterte en problemas, si los guardianes se enteran que hablaste conmigo- decía con la mirada perdida –seguramente habrá problemas- decía reanudando su camino a paso lento –No quiero tener más problemas con ellos, en especial con Jack, si él te está cuidando no dejara que me acerque a ti- dijo Pitch.

-Yo… ¿Te veré de nuevo?- realmente no estaba muy segura de preguntarle eso, Pitch había abierto su curiosidad, pero aún seguía siendo un extraño.

Pitch se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de la castaña –Tal vez- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Pitch –No veremos pronto- después de decir esto desapareció entre las sombras.

Cupido observo el lugar por donde había desaparecido su ahora "nuevo amigo", pensando en qué pensaría Jack si se enteraba de su encuentro, Jack… ¿Qué estará haciendo?, agitó su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ella no debería estar pensando en el chico.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, bueno pues aquí el siguiente cap la verdad no se si les guste, yo no lo considero el mejor de mis trabajos D: pero entiendanme estoy en exámenes y es un poquito difícil escribir T.T lo siento.**

**Se que tal vez hay cositas que no se entienden pero todo tendrá explicación en su momento.**

**eve-tsuki eres un amor gracias por tu review espero te guste el cap.**

**Luna G lo se es un poquito raro pero como ya dije todo tendrá explicación.**

**LesslyChan tu review me gusto mucho eres muy tierna espero que disfrutes el cap.**

**Sin mas que decir besitos y suerte n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack volaba lo más rápido que el viento se lo permitía, ya estaba en el Polo Norte y estaba muy cerca del taller de Santa.

Al poco tiempo entró al enorme lugar en busca de amigo, lo buscó por todos lados hasta que por fin lo encontró, Jack se asomó por la puerta de uno de los cuartos que estaba entre abierta y pudo visualizar a Santa haciendo algunos prototipos de juguetes, Jack dudó en entrar, pero se armó de valor y entro.

-Santa- dijo con un poco de temor en su voz, ya que seguramente el hombre frente a él lo regañaría.

Santa al escuchar su nombre volteó y se encontró de frente con Jack Frost -¿Jack?- lo miró un poco incrédulo -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Cupido?- preguntó.

-¿No crees que son muchas preguntas?- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Santa solo se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad, Jack suspiró –Cupido me envió a hablar contigo- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Y dónde está ella?- preguntó insistente el hombre de barba blanca.

Jack sabía que no se libraría tan fácil –Bueno… pues… veras… ella- suspiró –No quiso venir- Jack lo miró con un poco de preocupación sabía lo que seguía.

-¿La dejaste sola?- pregunto molesto.

-Si- contestó con temor –Yo no quería dejarla, pero me pidió que hablara contigo- se defendió el joven.

Santa solo suspiró para intentar calmarse -¿De qué quiere que hablemos?- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

-Bueno… pues…- no sabía cómo decírselo ya que tenía entendido que a Santa no le gustaba tocar el tema, suspiró –Quiere que hablemos sobre el favor que te hizo- dijo por fin.

Santa quedó en shock por la pregunta de Jack, él se esperaba cualquier otra cosa, todo menos eso.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Jack- le dijo para después reanudar su trabajo.

Jack lo miró algo atónito, no se esperaba esa respuesta -¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna –Vamos Norte, Cupido dijo que nos haría bien a ambos habar sobre el tema- le dijo con la esperanza de que su amigo hablara.

Santa lo miró un poco sorprendido por lo que decía -¿Por qué te haría bien ti?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Dijo que hago muchas preguntas, aunque llegue a pensar que a la que le hace bien es a ella- dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mentón.

Santa suspiró –Jack- le dijo para llamar su atención -¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber eso?- preguntó.

Jack escuchó la pregunta de su amigo y lo pensó un poco, al principio era curiosidad, pero ahora era para juntar las piezas de un extraño rompecabezas, por lo poco que sabía Cupido le había hecho un favor a Santa, el cual no salió muy bien ya que por ese motivo Cupido ya no se acercaba a ningún espíritu y años después Reloj le rompió el corazón haciéndola aún más agresiva y… un momento, él no es ese tipo de chicos que piensan tan complejamente, además él no debería preocuparse tanto por ella, está bien que estará un tiempo a su lado, pero eso no significa que deba interesarse demasiado en ella ¿o sí?

-Jack- Santa lo llamó -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

Jack agitó un poco su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos tan confusos –Si… si lo estoy- contestó.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo –Es solo que te veías algo extraño y distraído, bueno más de lo normal- explicó.

-Que gracioso- se quejó Jack.

Santa solo rió –Entonces… ¿me dirás por qué quieres saber?- le dijo un poco más calmado.

-Es solo curiosidad- le dijo Jack no muy confiado en sus palabras.

Santa suspiró, tal vez Cuido tenía razón, tal vez debía hablar con alguien sobre eso –Está bien- dijo con la mirada perdida –Te lo contare- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sé que es un poco difícil para ti y tal vez… espera… ¿Qué?- dijo esto último algo confundido y sorprendido, él pensaba que le tomaría más tiempo convencer a Santa de que le dijera.

-Te diré lo que paso Jack- le explicó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un sillón que se encontraba cerca.

Jack lo siguió y se puso de cuclillas sobre su bastón –Está bien – dijo para indicarle que lo escucharía.

-Bueno- suspiró – hace ya bastantes años yo me enamore de alguien… - tragó saliva –de una humana- explicó con la mirada perdida.

Jack se asombró, pues que no se esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero… Santa Claus con una humana, sonaba algo loco.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó curioso Jack.

Santa suspiró –Fue hace mucho… era Noche buena, yo entregaba juguetes… hasta que llegue un orfanato, todos los niños se encontraban dormidos y entre para dejarle algunos juguetes, pero nunca pensé que ella me viera- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquello.

* * *

_Santa recorría los pasillos de aquel orfanato dejando algunos juguetes en las habitaciones de los niños, entro en una habitación donde parecía haber unas pequeñas de unos 4 años, a cada una les dejo un obsequio diferente, hasta llegar con la más pequeña, al verla sonrió y le dejo un bello oso de felpa._

_-Yo no te recomendaría eso, ella es alérgica a la felpa- se escuchó una voz detrás de él._

_Santa Claus se asustó al escuchar a alguien detrás de él, se suponía que todos los niños se encontraban durmiendo, al darse la vuelta se topó con unos ojos azules que lo miraban, acompañados con una bella sonrisa._

_Esto sorprendió aún más al espíritu –Acaso tu… ¿puedes verme?- preguntó incrédulo._

_La señora rió un poco y lo miró a los ojos –Si- respondió._

_-¿Sabes quién soy?- siguió preguntando._

_-No creo que seas un ladrón- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa -¿o Santa Claus cambió su profesión?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él._

* * *

-Esa fue la primera vez que la vi- explicó.

-Dices que era una señora que creía en ti- dijo Jack aun sin creer sus palabras y con una ceja arqueada.

Santa asintió.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- dijo Jack aun sin creerlo.

-Su alma era muy pura- suspiró –ella me dijo que también era una huérfana, toda su vida vivió en ese orfanato, al crecer ella se convirtió en la subdirectora del lugar, siempre jugaba con los niños y les contaba historias maravillosas- explicó –Cada año la visitaba, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que me había enamorado –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sigo sin creer eso, ¡te enamoraste de una humana!- se repetía a si mismo tratando de asimilar lo que le decía su amigo.

Santa sonrió de lado –Si, yo estaba enamorado de ella y después ella me confeso sus sentimientos- dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia –pero… - su sonrisa se borró –No podíamos estar juntos, o al menos no hasta ser flechados por Cupido- explicó.

-Entonces ese fue el favor… pedirle a Cupido que los uniera- dijo Jack.

-Así es- afirmó Santa –Aunque Cupido se negó al principio, ella dijo que no era buena idea, pero la convencí, después hablamos con el Hombre de Luna ya que él debía autorizar eso y… él dijo que si- explicó.

Jack estaba impresionado con lo que escuchaba –Y ¿qué paso después?- preguntó.

-Pues… Cupido nos flecho- sonrió –fueron los años más hermosos de mi vida, ella vivía aquí en el taller conmigo, era la hermosa Señora Claus- dijo con un brillo en su mirada, el cual poco a poco se fue perdiendo.

Jack pudo notar esto y lo miro con preocupación –Norte- llamó a su amigo -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Santa suspiró –Si… no te preocupes- dijo para intentar tranquilizar a Jack.

-Está bien- fue lo único que contesto el chico.

-Bueno… como te decía… ella vivió mucho tiempo conmigo y Cupido constantemente nos visitaba en sus tiempos libres, decía que de todas las parejas que había unido a nosotros era a los que más cuidaba- dijo Santa con una sonrisa y pudo notar que Jack también sonrió, pero no entendió muy bien el porqué, no le dio importancia y siguió –La Señora Claus apreciaba mucho a Cupido- dijo feliz.

-Santa- lo llamó –No sé si sea apropiado preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Jack.

Santa suspiró –Como sabes Jack la vida de los mortales es limitada… y… ella no era la excepción- dijo Santa haciendo que Jack quedara sorprendido.

* * *

_Cupido volaba lo más rápido que podía y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en la entrada del taller de Santa, al llegar pudo ver a un yeti en la entrada._

_-¿Dónde están?- preguntó con preocupación en su rostro._

_El yeti la miró y señaló un pasillo, Cupido no esperó a que el yeti le dijera algo y entró con gran velocidad al taller siguiendo ese pasillo. En poco tiempo encontró una puerta y al abrirla pudo ver a varios duendes, algunos yetis y a Santa justo al lado de la Señora Claus, la cual se encontraba recostada en la cama._

_-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Cupido mientras se acercaba a Santa._

_Santa la miró con mucha tristeza en sus ojos –Esta gravemente enferma- dijo tristemente._

_-Le diste medicamente o algo así, no lo sé… debe haber una forma de…- fue interrumpida._

_-Cupido- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Cupido –Ya no hay nada que hacer- al decir esto una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Santa._

_-No digas eso- dijo sin querer aceptar la realidad._

_-Cupido… los mortales tienen vidas limitadas… incluso ella- dijo intentando que la castaña entrara en razón._

_Cupido sintió varias lagrimas brotar de sus ojos –Esto no es justo- dijo con enojo, Santa solo se limitó a verla._

_-Pequeña…- la llamó una voz que ella conocía a la perfección._

_Cupido se acercó al lugar donde reposaba la Señora Claus -¿Qué sucede?- dijo con un tono dulce, intentando aparentar que estaba bien._

_La Señora Claus sonrió al ver a la castaña –Sé que esto… es muy triste, pero… quiero que sepas… que gracias a ti… he vivido los mejores años de mi vida al lado del amor de mi vida…- decía débilmente y con una enorme sonrisa._

_-No diga eso… yo sé que… usted estará bien- decía Cupido._

_La Señora Claus la miró –Mi pequeña… no trates de engañarme… - decía con una sonrisa –yo sé que ya no estaré más con ustedes… pero quiero que sepas que… fui la persona más feliz del mundo- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de la chica._

_Algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Cupido –Yo… yo no quiero… no quiero que esto sea así- decía entre sollozos._

_Santa puso su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña en señal de apoyo._

_-Siempre has sido como una hija para mi Cupido- le dijo dulcemente – Santa- lo llamó- Cuídala mucho- la Señora Claus empezó a despedirse._

_-Lo haré- le dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada triste._

_-Quiero que sepas que mi corazón te perteneció siempre- le dijo dulcemente._

_-El mío siempre será tuyo- le dijo tiernamente._

_-Yo… Te amo…- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de él._

_-Yo te amo a ti- le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Después de esto la Señora Claus cerró lentamente sus ojos y dio su último aliento de vida._

_Santa se acercó a ella y beso dulcemente su frente –Dulces sueños- fue lo último que dijo._

_Cupido lloraba amargamente y salió de la habitación, Santa la siguió para intentar calmarla._

_-Cupido- la llamó –Tienes que tranquilízate de cierto modo… sabíamos que este día llegaría- dijo con tristeza en su voz._

_Cupido apretó fuertemente sus puños –Tienes razón… lo sabíamos… tú, yo y él- dijo refiriéndose al Hombre de la Luna –Él sabía que esto pasaría y aun así me dejo flecharlos- decía molesta -¿Qué quería lograr con eso?- decía sin dejar de llorar._

_-Cupido tienes que calmarte- pedía Santa._

_Cupido agachó su mirada –Tal vez… la culpa también fue mía… no debí flecharlos, pero tú me lo pediste… tal vez sea mejor no volver a hacer este tipo de cosas- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Cupido- Santa no entendía lo que ella decía._

_-Tranquilo… te prometo que esto no pasara de nuevo- le dijo con una sonrisa bacía –No quiero que esto pase de nuevo… no me acercare más a los espíritus- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta._

_Santa quedó atónito con las palabras de Cupido -¡Cupido espera!- le gritó, pero Cupido lo ignoró y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás a un triste Santa Claus._

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso… no la volví a ver, hasta ahora- explicó Santa.

Jack simplemente no podía creer nada de lo que su amigo le contaba, ahora entendía un poco más a Cupido, aunque aún le faltaba saber más.

-Yo… lamento escucha eso- le dijo a Santa.

-Tranquilo, ya lo he superado, ella sigue siendo el amor de mi vida y me alegra que Cupido no haya utilizado una de sus flechas negras para desenamorarme de ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aun la amas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Eso es algo tierno- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que al gran Jack Frost le gustara la ternura- dijo en un tono de burla.

-No soy tierno…es decir… no me gusta la ternura- decía nerviosamente con la cara un poco sonrojada, lo cual hizo que santa soltara algunas carcajadas.

* * *

Reloj se encontraba sentado al pie de la fuente de arena, su forma se encontraba en tiempo pasado, era un pequeño niño el cual aparentaba tener unos 5 años de edad, parecía estar meditando por su postura y tranquilidad.

Sin aviso alguno la habitación se tornó oscura, Reloj abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir una presencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pitch?- dijo al reconocer aquella presencia.

De las sombras apareció el rey de las pesadillas con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Es así como recibes a tus visitas?- fingió estar ofendido.

Reloj solo lo miró con desprecio –Solo a los tipos como tú- le dijo fríamente -¿Qué quieres?- peguntó nuevamente.

-Eres un niño desesperado y malcriado- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras recorría el enorme salón –Solo quería pedirte un favor amigo mío- dijo tranquilamente.

Reloj no lo perdía de vista –No soy tu amigo- dijo fríamente –y ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare hacerte un favor?- preguntó seriamente.

Pitch solo rió –Sabia que dirías eso- dijo mientras se acercaba al ahora niño –Por eso le pedí a una amiga que me ayudara a convencerte- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amiga.

Reloj lo miró si comprender, Pitch se dio cuenta de esto, así que aventó un objeto al aire el cual cayó cerca de los pies de Reloj, era una rosa, pero no cualquier rosa… era la rosa de Naty.

Reloj al verla se sorprendió mucho y miró a Pitch con miedo y enojo -¿Cómo sé que no es cualquier rosa?- preguntó.

Pitch sonrió, realmente le divertía esta situación -¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?- preguntó -¿Por qué no le hechas un vistazo al pasado?- sugirió.

Reloj pareció pensarlo un poco y finalmente cerró sus ojos en busca de lo que había pasado, Pitch lo observaba sin borrar su sonrisa, cuando Reloj abrió sus ojos el miedo lo invadió completamente.

-Eres un maldito Pitch- dijo con enojo.

-Ese no es un vocabulario normal de un niño- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Reloj apretó fuertemente su bastón -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó resignado.

Pitch sonrió satisfecho, su plan marchaba a la perfección –Tiene que ver con Cupido- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Reloj nuevamente se sorprendió -Debes estar bromeando, ella es mi amiga… jamás haría algo que la dañara- dijo firmemente.

Pitch tomó al chico por la capucha de la túnica que llevaba puesta y lo acerco a él –Mira mocoso, tienes dos opciones salvar al amor de tu vida, la hermosa Madre Naturaleza o salvar a tu amiga Cupido… tu elijes- le dijo amenazadoramente.

Reloj se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared Cupido era su mejor amiga, pero Naty… ella es la persona más importante en su vida, tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido.

Suspiró -¿Dañaras a Cupido?- preguntó con un tono triste.

Pitch sonrió y soltó al chico –No planeo lastimarla… yo solo quiero que me proporciones cierta información- dijo firmemente.

Reloj se encontraba con su mirada fija en el suelo – ¿Prometes liberar a Naty si hago esto?- preguntó, Pitch solo asintió, Reloj suspiró –Yo…yo… acepto el trato- al decir esto se sintió la peor persona en el mundo.

Pitch lo miró victorioso –Buen chico- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola, de verdad lamento no aver subido antes pero sigo con exámenes :s pero bueno solo espero que el cap les guste, sin mas me retiro mucha suerte y un abrazote.**


	10. Chapter 10

Después de hablar con Santa Claus, Jack se despidió de él y emprendió su vuelo de regreso a Paris para poder buscar a Cupido.

Sobrevoló muchas ciudades, hasta que se encontró con una en especial, la que para él era su favorita y aquella que lo había visto renacer, Burgess.

Miró la hermosa ciudad por uso minutos, por su mente solo pasaba una idea –Debería… ¡No! Claro que no… aunque tal vez… ¡No! Debo regresar por Cupido- discutía consigo mismo –Aunque… un poco de nieve no hará daño- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Voló por toda la ciudad de Burgess haciendo que callera una gran nevada sobre esta, todas las calles, parques y edificios se encontraban cubiertas por el bello color blanco de la nieve, Jack Frost observo su trabajo y se sintió muy orgulloso de este.

Varias niños salían de sus casas emocionados al ver toda esa nieve en las calles -¡Día nevado!- gritaron algunos niños con emoción.

Jack los observó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, por un momento pensó en ir a jugar un rato con ellos, pero cierta chica castaña se apareció por sus pensamientos –Tengo que volver con Cupido- se dijo antes de darse la media vuelta para emprender su vuelo.

-¡Jack!- lo llamó una vocecita.

Jack al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar -¡Jamie!- exclamó alegremente el joven guardián mientras se acercaba al chico.

Cuando se encontraron de frente Jamie abrazó fuertemente a Jack –Que bueno que estas aquí, hacía mucho que no te veía- decía el niño con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y con un tono de felicidad.

Jack sonrió y correspondió el abrazo del pequeño –Solo han sido algunos meses- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jamie sonrió por el comentario de Jack –Te extrañe Jack- dijo sinceramente el chico.

Jack no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, hace más de un año los chicos ni siquiera lo veían y ahora Jamie estaba parado frente de él diciendo que lo extrañaba, Jack se sentía querido y aceptado –Yo también te extrañe- dijo alegremente con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Jack! Vallamos a jugar- dijo el chico alegremente al tiempo en el que se separaba del guardián y lo halaba hacia los demás chicos.

-Jamie espera- dijo Jack al recordar a la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pequeño.

-No puedo Jamie- dijo Jack un poco triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

-Bueno… veraz estoy en una especie de misión- dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-¿Una misión?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, debo cuidar un espíritu- explicó Jack.

-A un espíritu- decía con emoción -¿De quién se trata?- decía aún más emocionado y curioso.

-Bueno… no sé si lo conozcas- decía en un tono divertido e inocente.

-Vamos Jack, dime- pidió el chico divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

Jack sonrió –Está bien te lo diré- dijo mientras se acercaba al chico –Se trata de…Cupido- le dijo al niño.

Jamie no pudo evitar reír -¿Estas cuidando a un bebe?- preguntó para después volver a reír.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de divertido?- preguntó Jack.

-Es que… no te imagino cambiando pañales- dijo Jamie entre risas.

Jack sonrió por la ocurrencia del niño –Gracioso, pero para tu información Cupido no es un bebe- dijo mientras recordaba a la chica.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó curioso Jamie, Jack solo asintió –Entonces… ¿Cómo es?- preguntó.

Jack sonrió –Se trata de una chica- explicó Jack.

-¿Una chica?- preguntó Jamie un poco incrédulo.

-Exacto y no es cualquier chica, es una chica muy valiente, tiene más o menos mi edad, en ocasiones es un poco temperamental, pero es el espíritu más veloz del mundo y además es muy dulce y hermosa…- decía Jack con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espera, espera, espera… dijiste "hermosa"- interrumpió el chico a Jack.

Jack se sorprendió tanto como Jamie, le había dicho hermosa a Cupido sin darse cuenta de nuevo –N… No… yo… yo no dije eso- dijo nerviosamente.

-Si lo dijiste- le dijo Jamie haciendo que Jack se sonrojara.

-Bueno…es que… yo…-Jack no sabía que decirle a Jamie, esta vez lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Jamie sonrió pícaramente –No me digas que te gusta Cupido- dijo Jamie con intenciones de molestar a el espíritu del invierno.

Jack se puso tan rojo como un tomate -¿Qué?...Claro que no… ¿De dónde… de dónde sacaste esa ideas?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido por la acusación del niño.

-Mi mamá ve muchas novelas- dijo con naturalidad –Así que… no es tan difícil llegar a esa conclusión- dijo entre risas.

Jack lo miró un tanto extrañado ya que no se imaginaba esa respuesta –Bueno… no me esperaba eso pero… ella no me gusta- dijo intentando sonar convincente.

Jamie solo rió –Está bien como tú digas- dijo en un tono divertido.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó Jack fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Pues…- dijo Jamie entre risas.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Jack formó una bola de nieve entre sus manos y la lanzo hacia la cara de Jamie, el cual cayó al piso por el golpe, ambos comenzaron a reír y desataron una guerra de bolas de nieve.

* * *

Cupido se movía ágilmente por las calles de Paris flechando a un sinfín de parejas, realmente le apasionaba su trabajo ya que no paraba de volar de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras buscaba una nueva pareja la cual flechar pudo ver a una chica correr con desesperación hacia un parque parecía no haber gente, a Cupido le pareció algo curioso así que se acercó a ella, una chica de cabello corto color negro y unos hermosos ojos color café. Cuando Cupido la encontró la vio recargada en un árbol, pero al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando amargamente.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!- decía la chica entre sollozos.

-¡Vamos! no creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo- dijo Cupido como si la chica pudiera verla.

-¡Soy una tonta! No debí… no debí créame falsas ilusiones- dijo la chica mientras rompía en llanto.

Cupido se enterneció al escucha a la chica, ya que se imaginaba lo que había sucedido, tenía ganas de abraza a aquella chica y mostrarle su apoyo ya que sabía muy bien cómo se sentía estar en aquella situación, pero también sabía muy bien que no había nadie en el mundo que la viera, así que optó por apoyarla de otra forma.

-Tranquila querida, yo te ayudare- dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras veía a la chica.

* * *

Jamie y Jack se encontraban recostados en la nieve viendo el cielo, estaban exhaustos después de la intensa batalla que acaban de tener.

-Jack- llamó Jamie al chico de cabello blanco.

-Dime…- contestó.

-Yo me preguntaba… si tu… ¿Me podrías hablar sobre Cupido?- preguntó al chico mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el joven guardián.

Jack lo miró divertido -¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?- preguntó.

-No lo sé… solo… me gustaría conocer más acerca de los espíritus y Cupido me parece interesante, es decir, todos piensan que se trata de un bebe y no es así- explicó el niño.

Jack sonrió ampliamente y que le parecía increíble lo que Jamie le pedía, era simplemente genial que el niño estuviera interesado en los espíritus y en especial en Cupido –Por supuesto que te hablare de ella, es más, un día de estos la traeré para que puedas hablar tú mismo con ella- dijo con la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó emocionado el niño.

-Claro… dime ¿alguna vez te he mentido?- preguntó Jack mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Pues…- Jamie lo pensó –jamás, pero sueles ser muy bromista- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues en esta ocasión no es así- dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie prometo que te hablare de ella y hare que la conozcas- dijo Jack muy emocionado.

Jamie se levantó y abrazo al espíritu del invierno –Gracias Jack- Jamie sonrió ampliamente sin dejas de abrazar al guardián.

Jack por su parte sonrió y correspondió al abrazo del chico.

Después de eso ambos chicos hablaron por un buen rato más acerca de Cupido, Jamie no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Jack y él las contestaba alegremente. Cada que Jack le contestaba a Jamie, él se daba cuenta de que Jack estaba enamorado, o se estaba enamorando, de Cupido.

-Dime Jack, ¿Cómo es su apariencia?- preguntó el chico.

-Pues…- dijo mientras recordaba a la chica –Tiene unos hermosos ojos de color violeta- fue interrumpido.

-¿Violeta?- pregunto Jamie un poco incrédulo.

-Si- afirmó Jack –Sé que es algo inusual pero son muy hermosos, tiene un cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño tan claro como el caramelo y por alguna razón cuando ella está cerca parece haber un aroma similar al del chocolate, su rostro es muy hermoso y con facciones muy finas…- Jack parecía estar muy emocionado al hablar sobre ella.

-Jack- lo interrumpió Jamie.

-Dime- dijo mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el chico.

-¿Te gusta Cupido?- preguntó.

Jack al escuchar nuevamente esa pregunta se puso rojo nuevamente –Ya…te dije que no… ¿Por qué insistes con eso?- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Es solo que se te nota Jack, actúas algo raro… dime la verdad ¿Realmente te gusta?- preguntó nuevamente el chico.

Jack pareció meditar lo que el niño le decía, sabía muy bien que Cupido no le era indiferente, era una chica muy atractiva pero una parte de él no quería aceptar eso, la quería como a una amiga, era como el Hada de los Dientes o la Madre Naturaleza, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, a ella la trataba diferente y frente a ella llegaba a ponerse nervioso e incluso se sonrojaba.

Una discusión interna de adueño de Jack y esto no pasó desapercibido por Jamie.

-Jack- llamó al guardián, pero este hizo caso omiso –Jack…- intento de nuevo si éxito -¡Jack!- esta vez grito haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera y perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un poco aturdido.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, estabas algo extraño- dijo Jamie un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien- dijo para tranquilizar al chico -es solo que…- suspiró –yo… no sé lo que siento… yo… no sé si me gusta o no- dijo un poco frustrado.

Jamie sonrió –Tranquilo, solo escucha a tu corazón… o algo así, realmente no soy bueno en estos temas- dijo el chico para tratar de apoyar al guardián.

-Gracias- le dijo Jack con una enorme sonrisa, para después fijar su vista en el atardecer que se aproximaba –Jamie, tengo que irme, he estado un tiempo lejos de ella, no quisiera ni imaginarme que algo le haya pasado mientras no estuve- explicó el chico.

-Entiendo, después de todo ella es tu misión- dijo el chico y Jack sonrió –Mucha suerte _Romeo_- dijo Jamie en un tono burlón.

-¡Oye!- gritó Jack, pero antes de decirle algo más Jamie salió corriendo hacia su casa, Jack se limitó a negar con su cabeza mientras vio al chico alejare y después de eso voló en busca de Cupido.

* * *

Dentro de un lindo y peculiar café se encontraba Cupido, la chica a la cual estuvo siguiendo toda la tarde entro dentro del local, el cual parecía bastante agradable, había muchas mesas de las cuales ninguna se encontraba vacía, las luces de colores invadían el lugar dándole un toque muy singular, había un pequeño escenario en el que al parecer se tocaba música en vivo. La chica se encontraba sola sentada en una de las mesas tomando un cappuccino y Cupido estaba a su lado viendo a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, buscado aquel chico que fuera el indicado para ella.

Después de unos minutos Cupido observo a una pequeña banda subir al escenario para tocar, la música llego a los oídos e ambas chicas, era una melodía tranquila y relajante, con una letra algo melosa, Cupido analizó a cada uno de los chicos en el escenario hasta que se topó con un chico rubio de ojos verdes, el cual tocaba una hermosa guitarra clásica.

-Perfecto- murmuró Cupido al ver al chico

Tomó una de sus flechas y la apuntó hacia el chico, esperó el momento indicado para flechar al chico. Cuando el chico volteó y poso sus ojos sobre la chica, Cupido le lanzó su flecha y esperó a que esta hiciera efecto, lo cual no tardó mucho, pudo notar como aquel chico no dejaba de ver a la joven, Cupido sonrió victoriosa al ver su trabajo.

Cuando los hicos terminaron de tocar aquel chico rubio se dirigió hacia la mesa de la chica, pero ella no pareció notarlo, Cupido quería que la chica lo viera para así poder flecharla.

-Vamos chico lindo habla- dijo Cupido un poco desesperada y algo emocionada por la situación.

-Disculpa… ¿Está ocupado?- dijo el chico mientras señalaba el asiento al lado de ella.

-No… si gustas llévatela- dijo la chica sin ver al chico.

El joven rió un poco por la actitud de la chica –No me refería a eso- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- preguntó dulcemente.

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta y alzó su mirada para poder ver a aquel chico, en ese momento Cupido le lanzó una flecha.

-Y…yo…claro- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa.

Cupido al ver a ambos chicos no puedo evitar sonreír –Mi trabajo aquí está hecho- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos chicos hablaron por un buen rato y se veían muy felices, Cupido los observaba por la una de las ventanas del local, había decidido salir ya que se sentía un poco incomoda al estar en medio de aquella tan lida pareja, se sentía realmente feliz por haber logrado hacer que aquella chica que apenas un rato se encontraba llorando estuviera feliz al lado de alguien más, tal vez eso es lo que ella necesitaba, conocer a alguien, tratar de ser feliz con alguien más, pero ¿Quién sería el indicado?

-Linda pareja, ¿La acabas de formar?- aquella voz saco a la castaña bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Cupido lo miró un poco asustada ya que no se esperaba que él estuviera detrás de ella -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Jack llevaba un par de minutos viendo a la chica, pero se veía tan linda con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba aquella pareja –No mucho- dijo tratando de sonar normal.

-Ya veo… pues… si, la acabo de formar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras, fijaba sus ojos nuevamente en la pareja.

-Es muy linda- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo la chica mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas y se perdieron en ellas, hasta que Jack recordó las palabras de su amigo Jamie "_Mucha suerte Romeo"_, Jack sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos, no sería buena idea que algún niño me viera- explicó Jack.

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras regresaba a la realidad.

Cupido y Jack emprendieron su vuelo hacia un nuevo rumbo.

-Y… ¿A dónde quiere ir la princesa?- dijo el chico bromeando.

Cupido le siguió el juego, puso un dedo en su mentón mientras pensaba en su próximo destino –Quiero ir a Roma- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- dijo Jack en un tono divertido.

Cupido negó con la cabeza un tanto divertida y ambos volaron hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

Hola, se que no me había reportado en este tiempo, lo que pasa es que estuve de vacaciones y así pero aquí les dejo este cap que espero les guste, sin mas me despido ¡Suerte! n.n


	11. Chapter 11

Los días pasaron rápidamente y San Valentín se acercaba cada vez más. Jack seguía cuidando a Cupido, en ocasiones iban al taller de Santa para mantenerlo al tanto de la situación y ver que Cupido siguiera sana y salva.

En ocasiones Jack visita a Jamie para hablarle sobre Cupido y trata de no tardarse demasiado con el chico para así no descuidar a Cupido, aunque por desgracia esto no es suficiente, ya que cuando Jack se va Pitch se queda con ella e incluso han llegado a ser buenos amigos.

* * *

-Qué extraño- se dijo Cupido a sí misma.

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Cupido se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz tan cerca de ella –No haga eso- dijo un poco sonrojada, últimamente le era difícil el no sonrojarse frente al guardián.

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó inocentemente el chico.

-Nada… mejor… olvídalo- dijo un poco más calmada.

Jack arqueó una ceja e intento no tomarle mucha importancia –Como digas… peo ¿me dirás que es extraño?- preguntó.

Cupido al escucharlo volteó su mirada ante aquello tan extraño para ella; ambos se encontraban en el parque de una hermosa ciudad, por suerte para ello parecía no estar muy concurrido.

-Es solo que… no… no hay flores- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Jack sonrió ante su comentario -¿Eso te preocupa?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-No es eso bobo- dijo un poco molesta por la actitud del chico, suspiró –Es Naty la que me preocupa- dijo regresando su vista al parque.

Jack observo detenidamente el parque y se percató de que realmente no había ni una sola flor, había árboles y arbustos, pero ni una sola flor a la vista –No deberías preocuparte, tal vez ella lo olvidó- dijo para intentar tranquilizar a Cupido.

-No lo creó- dijo en un tono serio –ella siempre está al pendiente de su trabajo, le encanta llenar todos los lugares de flores para que estén listos para el día de San Valentín, para ella eso es muy importante- la preocupación de Cupido se notaba en cada palabra que mencionaba.

Jack no había visto a Cupido tan preocupada, quería ayudarla pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla –Cupido- puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada para llamar su atención –Tranquilízate, Naty es una chica muy fuerte, seguro que está bien, tal vez se le atraso un poco el trabajo o aún no ha decorado este parque ¿Qué crees que dirá Naty si se entera de lo preocupada que estas?- preguntó a la chica.

-Que soy una exagerada y sobreprotectora- le contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Jack rio un poco por el comentario de Cupido –Vez, solo tienes que tranquilizarte- al decir esto le regaló la más bella de sus sonrisas.

Cupido al verlo se sintió, como ella decía, "boba", sonrió ampliamente y lo miró a los ojos, últimamente hacer eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre, Jack al verla en ese "estado" arqueó una ceja sin apartarle la mirada de encima, Cupido por su parte agitó su cabeza y regreso a una postura que ella consideraba normal, se sonrojo un poco por su comportamiento.

–Gracias- le dijo al guardián –y… dime…- dijo para llamar la atención del chico -¿Hoy también iras a ver a Jamie?- preguntó para tratar de cambiar el tema.

Jack recordó se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora en la que tenía que ver al chico –Cierto- exclamó –lo había olvidado- dijo mientras se daba un leve golpe en la frente -gracias por recordármelo- al decir esto se acercó a Cupido y besó su mejilla –Regresare pronto, lo prometo- dijo a modo de despedida y se fue del lugar.

Cupido lo observo alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía muy bien que Jack no le era indiferente, pero había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era buena idea y por el momento no quería hacerle mucho caso.

-Amor adolescente… dicen que es el más hermoso- Cupido escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Yo no le llamaría amor… es algo mas como… amistad- decía Cupido no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Vamos Cupido… sabes que no puedes engañarme- se acercó a Cupido –sé que tienes miedo a enamorarte otra vez, miedo a que te rompan el corazón- la tomó de la barbilla para así verla a los ojos, los cuales se veían tristes –solo digo… deberías hacerle caso a tu corazón, además, parece que al chico también le gustas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó con una bella sonrisa llena de ilusión.

-Claro que si- contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Gracias Pitch- le dijo sinceramente.

* * *

Jack jugaba con su cayado mientras volaba con el viento, iba de ciudad en ciudad dejando una leve ventisca a su paso, no quería dejar montones de nieve, en primera por q se supone que en esos días ya no debería nevar, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, y en segunda llevaba mucha prisa; quería llegar y hablar con Jamie pero sabía que estaba descuidando a Cupido.

Llegó a la ciudad de Burgess y buscó la casa de Jamie, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que se sabía el camino de memoria. Al llegar observo por el marco de la ventana del cuarto de Jamie al chico, se encontraba escribiendo en una libreta, a la mente de Jack llegó una palabra _tarea_, Jamie ya le había hablado de la tarea, la llego a describir como algo sumamente terrible y extremadamente aburrido; Jack sonrió, los humanos eran tan extraños ¿Por qué inventarían cosas tan torturantes? Negó con la cabeza y golpeó la ventana con su callado, dejando un poco de escarcha en esta, para llamar la atención del niño.

Jamie volteó hacia dónde provenía aquel ruido y pudo ver a su amigo guardia en la ventana.

-Jack- dijo emocionado, mientras cerraba su libreta y corría hacia la ventana.

Al estar frente a la ventana la abrió, Jack entró rápidamente en la habitación del niño y le regaló una de sus sonrisas, Jamie estaba sumamente feliz con la visita del chico.

-¡Jack llegaste!- grito feliz el chico mientras abrazaba al joven guardián.

-Si- dijo si borrar su sonrisa –solo espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante- dijo mientras hacia una mueca que a Jamie le pareció graciosa.

-Claro que no- decía entre risas –la tarea puede esperar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack sonrió –Bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó mientras se recargaba en su cayado.

Jamie puso su dedo índice en su mentón adoptando una pose pensativa –No puedes hacer que nevé afuera- dijo mirando a Jack, el cual solo negó con la cabeza –Entonces… ¿Qué tal si haces que caiga nieve en mi cuarto?- preguntó emocionado el niño.

Jack sonrió ampliamente –Me parece una estupenda idea- justo antes de llenar de nieve el cuarto del chico, se detuvo –Jamie…- dijo para llamar su atención, Jamie lo miró –Tu madre no se molestara ¿verdad?- preguntó el guardián mirando al chico con una expresión divertida.

-Bueno…- Por la cabeza de Jamie apareció su madre molesta y preguntando de donde había salido tanta nieve, al principio le causo algo de miedo, pero por dios, era ¡nieve en su habitación! –Pues… yo digo que no se molestara- dijo con una expresión de niño bueno.

Jack sonrió y después de eso hiso que su cayado golpeara el piso de la habitación de Jamie, la cual en ese momento se inundó de copos de nieve.

Jamie estaba encantado al ver como aquella nieve caía en su cuarto, sin duda alguna le encantaba ser amigo de Jack Frost, en ese momento juraría que podría jugar ahí por horas.

Y así fue, ambos chicos jugaron por horas en la habitación de Jamie hasta que la nieve se derritió. Cuando eso sucedió, ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a hablar, Jamie hablaba sobre la escuela, sus amigos, su pequeña hermana, entre otras cosas, Jack por su parte, intentaba prestarle atención, pero una joven castaña rondaba su cabeza.

-Jack ¿Estas escuchándome?- preguntó Jamie mientras agitaba una mano frente a la cara del guardián.

Jack reaccionó en ese momento y no pudo evitar sentirse mal –Lo siento Jamie… ¿Qué decías?- preguntó un poco avergonzado.

-Te estaba diciendo que a Sophie se le cayó un diente- explicó Jamie.

-Eso es increíble- dijo algo sorprendido el alvino.

-Lo sé y está muy ansiosa porque llegue el Hada de los Dientes- dijo alegre Jamie.

-¿Enserio?... pensé que después del mini trauma que le causo en la madriguera del Conejo de Pascua no querría verla jamás- dijo con una sonrisa.

Jamie no puedo evitar reír con el cometario del chico ya que se imaginaba la escena. Cuando se calmó, miró a Jack.

-Sabes Jack… yo siempre pensé que te gustaba el Hada de los Dientes- dijo el chico al recordar aquella vez cuando la chica lo abrazó y ambos se miraban con afecto después de haber derrotado a Pitch en aquel lago.

Jack quedó un poco sorprendido por el comentario -¡Claro que no!- dijo algo nerviosos y casi gritando –Ella yo solo somos amigos, siempre la he visto como una hermana mayor- explicó el chico.

-Cierto… casi olvido que te gusta Cupido- dijo en un tono pícaro, lo cual hiso que Jack se sonrojara.

-Yo… bueno… es que… ella- Jack no lograba completar ninguna frase.

Jamie lo interrumpió –Por lo menos esta vez no negaste que te gusta- dijo entre risas el chico.

Jack estaba totalmente sonrojado y evitaba tener cualquier contacto visual con el chico, peo después su mirada se relajó y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Sabes… creo… que tienes razón- dijo aun sin ver a los ojos al chico.

-¿Qué yo que?- dijo Jamie sin entender mucho el asunto.

-Creo que realmente me gusta Cupido- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Jamie lo miró sorprendido, ya no esperaba que el chico lo admitiera tan pronto, esperaba durar meses así con él -¿Estás hablando en serio Jack?- preguntó.

Jack arqueó una ceja –Sabes, esperaba algún "te lo dije" o "ya lo sabía" no un "-¿Estás hablando en serio Jack?"- dijo mientras trataba de imitar la voz de Jamie.

Jamie rió ante el gesto de su amigo –Es solo que pensé que tardarías meses en admitirlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack sonrió levemente –Pues… si lo admito, ella me gusta… es más, podría decir que estoy enamorado de ella- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-El gran Jack Frost enamorado, eso sí es algo nuevo- dijo burlonamente mientras reía -¡oye!- reclamó al sentir una bola de nieve golpear su cara.

Jack rió, pero después su expresión se tornó un poco seria, Jamie notó esto.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Es solo que… recordé que ella no se puede enamorar- dijo Jack con la mirada perdida.

-Sí creo que me lo habías mencionado- dijo Jamie al recordar –pero… ¿Eso que tiene?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Ella jamás me aceptara Jamie- dijo un poco triste el guardián.

Jamie analizó lo que le decía su amigo, pero para el aquello no tenía mucho sentido –Sabes Jack, si a ella también le gustas, que lo más probable es que así sea, tratara de que este juntos sin importa eso- trató de apoyar al chico.

Jack meditó las palabras de su amigo, tal vez él tenía razón –Cierto, eso no debería ser ningún impedimento- dijo un poco más alegre.

-Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes- dijo Jamie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Jack por su parte quedo mudo –Jamie… apenas acabo de admitir lo que siento y tú ya quieres que se lo diga- dijo algo nervioso.

Jamie rió por la actitud del chico –No te estoy diciendo que se lo digas en cuanto la veas, solo digo que deberías decirle… no lo sé, el día de San Valentín está muy cerca, es un día muy meloso y empalagoso- dijo esto último con gestos de asco –tal vez ese día deberías decirle- sugirió.

-Si… tal vez- Jack lo pensó un poco y después recordó la hora –Jamie ya es algo tarde- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cierto ¡mi tarea!- exclamó preocupado al recordar el enorme cuestionario de 50 preguntas sobre historia.

-Creo que debo irme para que termines- dijo Jack algo divertido por la situación del chico. Jamie solo asintió con algo de miedo y preocupación en sus ojos.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y Jack salió de la habitación del chico, comenzando su vuelo de vuelta con Cupido.

* * *

Cupido volaba de un lado a otro flechando parejas mientras hablaba con Pitch, el cual se encontraba a su lado.

-Entonces… ¿Le dirás?- preguntó Pitch mientras observaba a la chica.

-¿Decir que?- preguntó ella sin prestar mucha atención al asunto.

-Al chico que te gusta- dijo como si fuera al obvio.

-¡¿Qué a mí me gusta quién?!- preguntó un poco sorprendida.

Pitch sonrió ante esto, él sabía muy bien que Cupido le gustaba el joven guardia y eso era perfecto, pero también sabía que la chica no diría nada –Jack Frost- dijo simplemente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó algo ruborizada –A mí no me gusta nadie- dijo intentando concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo.

Pitch solo la miró –Ya te dije que no puedes engañarme- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cupido suspiró –Pitch… yo… no lo sé… no creo estar enamorada de el- explicó no muy convencida.

-Yo no dije que estuvieras enamorada, yo hablaba de si el chico te gustaba- al decir esto Cupido se ruborizó –Sabes Cupido, puede que tus flechas rijan en el corazón de las personas y las haga enamorarse de otras, pero en ti, es tu corazón el que rige… no deberías ocultar tus sentimientos por miedo- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa tierna.

Cupido analizó sus palabras –Tienes razón… aunque aún necesito pensarlo un poco más y…- no pudo continuar ya que fue callada.

-Creo que alguien viene…- interrumpió Pitch a la castaña –Debo irme… hasta pronto- se despidió.

-Si… adiós- después de decir esto vio a Pitch desaparecer entre las sombras.

Cupido esperó un momento pero no se acercaba nadie, por un momento pensó que Jack llegaría y la saludaría, sin embargo se sentía… observada.

Comenzó a volar hacia otra dirección, pero no lo hiso tan rápido como siempre, iba a un paso que ella consideró "normal"; y baya que sus sospechas eran ciertas ya que al mirar de reojo a sus espaldas pudo divisar una silueta esconderse, era el momento de saber quién era aquella persona misteriosa.

Comenzó a volar cada vez más y más rápido, para así despistar a su perseguidor, no tardó mucho en logarlo, se detuvo y pudo observar la silueta de su perseguidor muy confundido mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues?- preguntó poniéndose frente aquella persona, generalmente no hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía que admitir que Jack la estaba haciendo cambiar un poco -¿Tu?- preguntó sorprendida al reconocer a la persona que la seguía.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo nerviosamente.

Cupido la miró con una expresión seria –No contestaste mi pregunta… ¿Por qué estabas siguiéndome?- preguntó algo molesta.

-Bueno… yo solo… quería… saludar ¡si, eso!... saludarlos a ti y a Jack- dijo tratando de explicar.

-¿A mí y a Jack o… solo a Jack?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué… qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Hada… no mientas, ambas sabemos que Frost te gusta- dijo molesta ya que le molestaba que la siguieran y le molestaba aún más el que le mintieran.

El Hada de los Sientes suspiró –Sí tienes razón, quiero ver a Jack y sí… él me gusta mucho- dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-¿Querías espiarnos?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida y molesta.

-Bueno…yo- trató de explicar pero al ver la cara molesta de Cupido, su semblante cambió bastante –Está bien sí, los quería espiar- dijo molesta –Desde que lo conocí me gustó y yo era la única chica que conocía, tenía esperanzas de que se enamorara de mí, pero luego, te apareces tú y todo cambia ¡se pasa todo el día pegado a ti!- gritó molesta.

-Es porque me está cuidando, genio- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho para hablarme así bebe crecido!- dijo enojada.

Cupido estaba tan enojada como sorprendida, odiaba que le llamaran así –Disculpa- dijo sarcásticamente –pero tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto plumero- dijo en su defensa.

El Hada al escuchar eso sintió que la sangre le hervía –No te gustara hacerme enojar, así que mejor aléjate de él- amenazó muy enojada.

-Yo estaré con quien yo quiera y nadie me va a obligar a hace lo contrario- dijo retadoramente.

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, si las miradas mataran ellas se estarían asesinando una a la otra.

-Hola… chicas- fueron interrumpidas por cierto chico de cabellera blanca.

Al principio Jack las vio y pensó que estarían platicando amenamente, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Ambas chicas observaron al chico que acababa de llegar y no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, esperaban que el chico no hubiese escuchado su conversación.

-Hola Jack- Saludaron al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de ello se volvieron a mandar miradas asesinas.

Jack notó nuevamente la tensión en el aire y decidió interrumpir –Y… dime… Hada ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó inocentemente.

El Hada lo miró con una mirada coqueta, Cupido al verla solo rodo los ojos –Pues…- trató de explicar –Estaba haciendo algo de trabajo de campo y me encontré con ella- dijo esto sin mucho interés –y me detuve a saludar- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso es genial- dijo Jack.

-Si lo es- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de superioridad a Cupido.

-¿Desde cuando haces trabajo de campo?- preguntó con una sonrisa el chico.

-Yo… bueno…- decía nerviosamente.

-Si Hada dinos ¿desde cuándo?- dijo Cupido fingiendo interés.

El Hada por su parte le dedicó una mirada de odio a Cupido –Pues… empecé apenas hace unos días- dijo por fin.

Ambos se quedaron ahí haciéndose preguntas mientras que Cupido solo hacia algunos comentarios para molestar a Cupido. Así estuvieron hasta que Cupido recordó su trabajo.

-Bueno chicos yo tengo que seguir flechando personas- dijo para seguir con su camino.

Jack iba a hablar para irse con ella, pero fue detenido –Jack ¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscar dientes?- preguntó el Hada de los Dientes mientras abrazaba el brazo del chico.

-Yo… bueno…- Jack estaba algo nervioso por la actitud de su amiga.

Cupido al escucharla sintió algo que jamás había sentido antes y aunque ella no lo sabe ese sentimiento tiene un solo nombre… celos –Jack- dijo mientras se acercaba al chico –Quiero que me ayudes a flechas parejas como la vez pasada- dijo mientras abrazaba el otro brazo del chico y ponía una cara de cachorrito tierno.

-Yo…- Jack estaba nervioso y sonrojado por la actitud de Cupido.

-Además se supone que tienes que cuidar de mi- dijo Cupido sin apartar la mirada del chico.

Miles de pensamientos atacaron a Jack, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, ambas chicas estaban sobre de él tratando de convencerlo de que se fuera con alguna de ella… un momento… acaso Cupido… ¡¿Le estaba coqueteando?!... no, eso era imposible, dirigió sus ojos a ella y pudo notar sus ojos tan tiernos y hermosos, agitó su cabeza tratando de despejarla y recordó que tenía que cuidarla aunque él quisiera no podía ir con el Hada de los Dientes.

-Hada… yo… lo siento pero, Cupido tiene razón, debo cuidarla- dijo un poco apenado.

El Hada se sorprendió por lo que le dijo el chico, jamás se había negado a salir con ella, luego miró a Cupido y frunció el ceño con enojo pero trató de disimular –Está… está bien, creo que entiendo- dijo entre triste y molesta.

-Sera en otra ocasión- dijo Jack con una sonrisa para evitar que la chica se molestara o entristeciera aún más.

-Bueno, por ahora debemos irnos- dijo Cupido mientras jalaba a Jack, lo único que quería era alejarse del Hada.

-Nos vemos- le dijo Jack con una amable sonrisa.

-Si hasta pronto Jack- se despidió solo del chico.

Cupido al notar esto volteó su mirada hacia la chica sin dejar de alejarse –Nos vemos pronto- dijo un poco burlona mientras le enseñaba la lengua, lo último que vio fue a el Hada hervir de la ira.

* * *

Ambos chicos se alejaron, ya había pasado un buen rato desde lo ocurrido.

-Y… me dirás qué fue eso- dijo Jack mientras miraba a Cupido a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue que?- preguntó sin entender.

-Lo de hace un rato con el Hada- dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

Cupido se ruborizó, se suponía que él no tenía que preguntar nada –No sé a qué te refieres- contestó un poco nerviosa mientras trataba de salir volando.

-Claro que sabes- dijo Jack mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para que esta no se fuera –acaso… ¿querías dale celos?- preguntó mientras acercaba un poco a la chica.

-Yo… ¡claro que no!- dijo la chica aun nerviosa y si poder mirar al chico a los ojos.

Jack puso a Cupido contra una pared de un edificio que estaba cerca de ellos y la acorraló recargando sus brazos a los lados de la chica –Dime la verdad Cupido- le dijo tiernamente -¿querías darle celos?- preguntó nuevamente.

Cupido cerró sus ojos, no se atrevía a ver a Jack a los ojos –Yo… tal vez… puede que si- dijo muy nerviosa con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Jack sonrió -¿Querías coquetearme?- dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para hacer que ella lo viera, quería ver sus ojos cuando ella contestara.

Cupido abrió lentamente sus ojos y se topó con unos hermosos ojos azules, en ese momento sintió que se perdía –Yo…- intentó decir algo pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

Jack sonrió ampliamente, con solo ver como estaba Cupido supo la respuesta a aquella pregunta -¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase _Jack Frost te congelara la nariz_?- le preguntó, Cupido si entender negó con la cabeza, Jack se acercó lentamente al rostro de Cupido, ella por su parte sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y el aire se le escapa al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de ella, cerró sus ojos y esperó.

Jack depositó un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz de la chica, dejándola congelada, cuando Cupido sintió el frio en su nariz soltó una leve risa sin entender el porqué. Lentamente Jack se separó de Cupido y pudo observar su rostro rojo, para l se veía realmente tierna.

Cupido no entendía lo que pasaba cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Jack Frost con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora la conoces- dijo el chico sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se alejaba un poco, Cupido simplemente no lo entendía –Vamos tenemos parejas que unir- dijo alegremente mientras se detenía a ver a Cupido.

Cupido sonrió, definitivamente le gustaba ese chico.

* * *

**Hola! antes que nada perdón por no haber actualizado antes, estuve algo mal de salud unos problemillas con el hígado, pero ya estoy mejor n.n** **y pues como falte algunos días a la escuela no le entendía a algunos temas de matemáticas (si alguien me quiere ayuda con derivadas aceptare feliz) y así pero bueno ya estoy de regreso.  
**

**Deipris eres un amor enserio :) y pues si a mi también me a pasado que me pierdo con los capítulos espero que te guste el cap.**

**Michael Eduardo que bueno que te gusten mis historias, debo decir que tu comentario fue muy lindo enserio gracias por pensar así de mis obras :) espero que te guste este cap  
**

**Y pues saben que todos sus comentarios me inspiran en mis historias cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o insulto D: será bienvenido n.n y sin mas me despido suerte!**


End file.
